Blind Spot
by NephilimElegy
Summary: Blind from a traumatic event, a young violinist is sold on the Yautja black market to an eccentric yet skillful master who comes to find that she is more valuable than she seems…
1. Chapter One: Emerald

**Disclaimer... **I **do** **not** own anything **Predator**-related, nor do I profit from writing this. I **do** own my created characters though. Just credit where it's due I suppose. This is to be noted for the rest of the story.

…**and all that other good stuff:**

Hello, this is technically my first Predator fanfiction. I did a little bit of research on terminology and a lot of it is really confusing/messed up so if any of what I utilize is inaccurate, forgive me. There will eventually be mature situations/content, but I really enjoy building the story up as they are always painted so colorfully in my brain. If excessive fine details or character progression bores you, feel free to back out now as there are plenty of other stories around to enjoy, I'm sure. Either way, I leave this here for your enjoyment so leave whatever input you wish. I am always up for encouragement or criticism.

Now on to the story…

* * *

**Emerald **is also a stone of great vision and intuition, associated with the eyes and sight, long believed to foretell future events and reveal one's truths. It is a stone of wisdom, enhancing memory and increasing mental clarity. It combines intelligence with discernment, and brings to the conscious mind what is unconsciously known. Emerald is an excellent stone for reviving passion, whether for an interest, a person, or a job. While Emerald has a calming effect on the emotions, it has an invigorating effect on thought, reflection, and philosophy. It is a marvelous crystal for activating artistic creativity, and for bringing focus and intensity to one's lifework.

(_Crystal Encyclopedia_)

* * *

**Chapter One: Emerald**

Cold, musty, massive headache and dry throat to boot.

These were the first few things to rush into Lilia's head as she struggled to sit up. Based on the gentle hum reverberating in her ears, she noted that she was being held in a place that contained technological devices of some sort. Gingerly running her scraped palms across the metal surface she was lying on, it suddenly became apparent that she was stark naked as more sensation began to register in her frazzled mind.

Where in the world was she?

The last series of events she vaguely remembered was being hurriedly ushered into the limousine her horrible foster parents had waiting outside the concert hall before the screams of other people filled the night air. Apparently some kind of monster attack happened at her performance and tall masked creatures were behind it. She heard the crunch of bones behind her and the gurgling death rattle of her foster father while her foster mother's piercing shriek rung in her ears. It wasn't long before she was violently pulled out of the car by some incredible force and felt herself collide with the cool asphalt beneath her.

Before she could further dwell on this fact, the strange telltale _whoosh_ of a mechanical door opening followed by multiple heavy footsteps caught her attention. A series of clicks and guttural sounds made her freeze in fear. Whoever was in front of her was definitely not human. It wasn't until one loudly barked at her that she jumped a little and felt the hair on the back of her neck raise.

"**Lou-dte kale.**"

Turning her head in its general direction, she kept her gaze relatively downcast to convey her submission. She could practically feel eyes scanning her and heard her captors communicate with each other. This realization suddenly made her feel extremely vulnerable at the lack of clothing but decidedly made no motion to cover herself. She didn't want any sudden movement to upset her captor and bring harm to herself if she could help it. Despite being frightened, Lilia tried to remain as rational as possible even though her mind was screaming at her to react.

One of her captors began speaking to her in a series of more clicks and strange words, but it made absolutely zero sense to her. What did it want? Annoyed with her lack of response, it growled before she heard it fiddling with something.

"**Pauking oomans.**"

It was also in this moment that she sensed movement approaching her from her right side. The moment a large, rough, and scaly-like hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her off the table, she absolutely lost it. Flailing wildly in its grasp out of sheer terror, Lilia clawed at the hand that held her. After a moment of kicking and thrashing, she felt what might as well have been a brick strike her cheek. The pain that followed was immense as she felt blood pooling in her mouth before spitting out to the side. Pathetically slumping in the creature's grasp, she could only listen to whatever would come next.

'_Please just kill me now if that's your intention…'_ she thought weakly.

"Ooman, lash out again and punishment will be worse."

Surprisingly, she could suddenly understand its words almost clearly. It was choppy, but it sounded like a translator was being utilized. Either way, she was almost relieved that there was finally some understanding in communication.

"Your life is no longer yours."

Feeling the blood drain from her face, she bit back the urge to cry out in frustration and sadness. When she thought about it, when was her life ever really her own? '_From one hellhole to the next…'_ She thought grimly before opening her mouth to speak, the taste of copper strong on her tongue.

"What do you want from me?" she forced out hoarsely. She really wished she had some water to drink. Hearing clicks and more strange words being exchanged between the two creatures, she felt herself being pulled across what she could only assume to be the room they were in. Feeling a warm gust of air hit her face, she noted the sudden transition in temperature. '_Looks like I'm not getting any answers for now.'_ She thought bitterly as she was dragged to a destination unknown.

The next 10 minutes felt like eternity as she went through the humiliating process of being roughly cleaned from head-to-toe. She briefly wondered if she looked as horrible as she felt and decided that this was one of those few times that her blindness was a gift.

'_Ignorance is bliss they say…' _She thought as she was shuffled to yet another area. This time, the atmosphere was much heavier and to her surprise, she could sense more bodies moving in the vicinity. Hearing various screaming and crying from what she assumed to be other people, she found that she wasn't the only one in this predicament. Not that it made her feel any better, but the more she heard and felt out, the more information she obtained about her surroundings.

They were passing through an area of hustle and bustle. A market maybe? Clicks and that odd language was being thrown around as well as various animal sounds; sounds she was not familiar with. She pieced together that she was no longer on Earth, but this was merely an assumption. She could also hear the clinking of metal trailing somewhere near her and the shuffle of other footsteps in addition to her own. '_Other captives'_ she mused and wondered if the only reason they didn't bother chaining her up as well was because she was unable to see.

'_How do they know that though…?'_

Lilia bumped into her captor in an abrupt stop as she was so caught up in her train of thought. She also discovered that her captor was inhumanly tall. She gaged that it was at least 7 feet tall given that she bumped into what she guessed was its lower back.

_This thing is muscular and freakishly tall…!_ She thought in wonder as she resisted the urge to map the creature out with her hands. Ever since she went blind from the trauma and shock of seeing her family slaughtered in front of her, she was taught to focus on other senses such as touch and hearing. It was how she managed to cope with the loss of her vision, but she still wished that she could one day be able to see again.

After moments of standing still, she heard her other captor from earlier speaking loudly away from her direction. Hearing multiple clicks, grunts, and sounds of what she guessed was excitement, the atmosphere changed again. Feeling herself being lifted and placed on what she could only assume was a stage or stand of some sorts, the roars coming from the crowd made her heart pound wildly in her chest. She was reminded once again of the situation she was in.

_Someone please help me…_

* * *

The Yautja black market was unusually busy this time around and the throngs of various hunters from different clans populating the vicinity was almost suffocating. They must have brought in new rare trophies or weapons to sell as he noticed some higher ranked Yautja were hovering around in the dark, quietly eyeing the wares displayed on the various stands set up. This particular black market always kept him coming back as it always seemed to carry what he desired or needed.

"**A'thael!**"

Turning his head to the familiar voice, the Yautja grunted in acknowledgement.

"**Za-Ma'ji."**

The two males proceeded to place one hand on the other's shoulder before shaking each other in their form of a greeting.

"**How was your latest hunt? Did you obtain the beast you were searching for?**" Za-Ma'ji cocked his head to one side, regarding A'thael with curiosity and excitement. He made a grave mistake on his chiva that cost the brethren with him on the hunt so he gave up on the blooded status for a while. A failure in Yautjan culture, but there were some hunters who were able to make a good comeback if they lived. For the time being Za-Ma'ji merely settled for being a merchant and considered training again one day, but that was in the distant future. It was difficult to find the assistance after word spread of his blunder.

"**Sei'i, but it was no easy feat.**" A'thael responded before gesturing to a decent sized scar running along the length on his left thigh and couldn't help but puff his chest out in pride. It was estimated that the hunt would take around 7 months but he was able to halve the amount of time spent on the distant planet by keeping every move calculated in addition to staying ahead of his prey. He filled Za-Ma'ji on the exciting details and how he overcame the most trying moments.

"**A fine victory indeed. What brings you to the market today? It is rare for you to stop by these days. You must be searching for something from ooman territory." **Za-Ma'ji inquired, attempting to prod further as he trailed after the other yautja walking away from him.

A'thael paused after wandering a few feet down an alleyway and surveyed the area once more, noting that the crossway he had reached branched out into four different sections. He was looking for something in particular and perhaps Za-Ma'ji knew where he could find it.

"**I am in search of something. I require a female ooman to interact with my pup. They are practicing the language so that they may be of use to me when we begin the next hunt. We are trying something different this time around."**

Za-Ma'ji clicked his mandibles in distaste before gesturing to the commotion occurring down one of the sections. A lot of the regulars at the market knew of A'thael's infamous pup and many looked down on his decision to raise such a runt. "**It looks like we arrived just in time, they just started displaying the finest treasures first today.**" As they approached the little auctioning square, A'thael scanned the naked humans chained in a line before his eyes settled on the present main attraction.

A young fragile looking female with thick long ebony tresses and creamy white skin that was painted with bruises of all sizes stood on the center stage. She had some meat on her bones, but she was neither overweight nor overly skinny. She seemed rather average overall, but what struck A'thael the most fascinating about her was her eyes. The female happened to be staring straight ahead at him with brilliant emerald colored orbs, but he immediately noticed that something was wrong with her; he just couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Her gaze, while full of emotion, appeared to be absent at the same time. '_All trophies have their flaws.'_ He mused while tuning in to what the auctioneer had to say. He found himself quite interested in what this female had to offer.

"**This female ooman is quite the catch. It appears she lacks the ability of vision, but do not be fooled. The female is gifted in another way that makes her quite the valuable living trophy.**" The auctioneer paused at this moment as one of his human servants hurriedly came from behind with an instrument in their grasp. They shoved the wooden piece into the startled girl's arms before quickly scurrying back into the dark of the tent set up behind them.

"**It holds the ability to manipulate this strange wooden object into projecting celestial sounds that no Yautja is capable of. A sight and sound truly worthy of possessing in a collection."**

A'thael studied her closely and vaguely recalled that humans valued the sounds emitted from handcrafted wooden instruments in their culture. It was a relatively trivial concept among Yautjas as their own culture was more focused on successful hunts, status, and clan dominance. Despite this, it wasn't uncommon for some Yautjas to be intrigued about things unknown to them as knowing the enemy (or unknown in general) could sometimes mean the difference between life and death.

The girl was visibly shaken at this point as his eyes zeroed in on her trembling frame. She seemed incredibly frightened, frustrated even. The auctioneer commanded her to play through using a translator that all Yautjas were standardly equipped with. It was really handy sometimes even if it was a pain in the ass to utilize. She hesitantly lifted the strange wooden object and nestled it in the crook of her neck before releasing a small breath that she was holding. Unceremoniously, she began clumsily running the stick with fine strings across the metal ones.

Most of the crowd that had been waiting with bated breath were sorely disappointed and unamused as the girl fumbled with instrument, the sounds screeching from it less than enjoyable. The melody that was emitted, if it could even be called one, was clunky and coarse sounding. The pitch overall was enough to upset the sensitive hearing of most of the Yautjas gathered there.

"**Is this ooman really that valuable?**"

"**What value could this pathetic ooman hold to us? It's a mess!**"

"**Bring out the next treasure already, this one is worthless."**

Far from impressed, the crowd grew impatient as the female struggled to regain her composure. Despite being visionless, she had enough sense to pick up on the rising tension around her; he was almost impressed by how sharp she was. A'thael had just found what he was looking for. He didn't know what it was, but her stunning emerald orbs stirred a memory from within him that made him believe he would regret leaving her behind. There was something about this human girl that sparked a peculiar curiosity within him and he needed to learn more about her once she was in his grasp. She would definitely be a valuable experience for his pup.

The auctioneer proceeded to bark another command at her before raising a hand to strike her when she simply cowered at his angered tone. It was truly a pathetic display in A'thael's opinion, but then again human females were typically infamous for being the weaker sex on Earth. Female Yautjas would not even tolerate a raised voice and would simply put their offender in their place should they ever be challenged or threatened. This is where the line was about to be crossed with A'thael and he raised his own voice before a hand could be set on the girl.

"**You dare strike an unarmed prey? A valuable living trophy at that?**"

And with that, the crowd suddenly settled down before turning their attention to him. The auctioneer paused mid-strike before glancing heatedly at A'thael, mandibles splayed wide in a display of anger.

"**Valuable? She is going to end up costing me at this rate A'thael. She is lucky to be standing here in one piece after the trouble my hunters went through to claim her.**" He ground out impatiently in a series of guttural clicks.

"**I will claim her then if no one is interested. I will even be fair and trade a portion of my recent hunt for this ooman if that will satisfy you.**"

His brethren began rapidly exchanging words amongst each other. They were aware where he had spent his time the past few months and despite being eccentric, A'thael had a respected reputation for being a skillful hunter known to most in this black market. The parts of the beast he had slain were very difficult to come by and its hide as well as bones provided a very good basis for some equipment. He knew that the auctioneer would have no choice but to trade him at this point.

"**We have one bid on the ooman female by A'thael. Any challengers?**"

Seeing that his chances at fetching a better exchange was shot once the silence hung heavy among the crowd, the auctioneer waited a moment before hesitantly nodding in A'thael's direction. No one generally challenged him unless they were a cocky newly blooded hunter on a power rush.

"**With no opposition, the female is yours. Claim your trophy where it stands.**" The auctioneer stepped back and the crowd roared in excitement while stepping aside to create a small pathway for him, a custom they adopted from some foreign land to encourage a fellow hunter in the walk to claim his prize. It was always a rowdy display but amusing nonetheless to A'thael as he stepped forward through his brethren to the female in front of him.

It seemed she could sense him approaching her as she gripped the wooden object tightly to her chest, as if it would shield her from harm. As he closed in on her, his keen sense of smell picked up on her scent laced heavily with fear and another emotion he could not describe. Past the fear, he discovered that she smelled earthy and mild which was surprising to him. The few human females he had come across in his time always smelled sickeningly sweeter, almost too artificial for his liking. He could actually grow to appreciate this scent as it was not overpowering at all.

Coming to a stop in front of her, he wrapped his right arm around the cusp between her ass and thighs before pulling her to him. She yelped in surprise before suddenly going limp in his grasp, pressing the wooden object almost uncomfortably against his shoulder as she slumped over. She must have been enduring a considerable amount of stress if her consciousness shut down the way it did. Even though this action revalidated his opinion of human females, he could not entirely blame her as she could not see the world around her. Without further delay, he began to walk away from the square with Za-Ma'ji trailing behind him once more.

"**That was excessive on your end A'thael. What interest do you find about this one?**" Za-Ma'ji commented as he eyed the human girl. He could not even begin to fathom what was so special about her, but this was A'thael he was questioning. Receiving no explanation on the other's end, Za-Ma'ji huffed and decided that there was no point in wasting his breath. Their encounters were always relatively short-lived unless A'thael required his services. _'Business as always.'_ he thought.

"**Give the auctioneer his cut of the hunt.**" A'thael commanded as they reached his docked ship and without question Za-Ma'ji complied. He always managed to get a small cut of A'thael's hunts himself, so he did not mind being bossed around as much.

"**Until next time, brother. I will be around." **Za-Ma'ji said as he eyed his share of A'thael's spoils.

"**Sei'i. Until we next meet."**

And with that he watched the seasoned hunter's ship take off back into the black void before going about his own business.

* * *

Lilia could only listen on helplessly as her captor riled the crowd. Whatever he was saying was giving the atmosphere life and excitement. She wondered what he could be saying about her that would garner such enthusiasm. There was nothing spectacular about a blind girl in her personal opinion and what use was she to an alien being? Before she could ponder further, she felt something approach her quickly, catching her off-guard as they hurriedly shoved something into her chest.

Curling her fingers around the familiar shape of her beloved violin, it clicked almost instantly that she was expected to play. _'What is it with exploiting this so-called "gift" of mine?'_ she thought exasperatedly, reflecting on the multiple times she was forced to play for various galas, charities, and concerts in general. Lilia's violin was initially an escape from reality until it became a source of exploitation from her abusive foster family. Though she truly did love music, she sometimes felt bitter as she was never truly allowed to just simply enjoy herself.

She briefly reflected on a time where she was punished harshly for being unable to play at a celebration for her foster mother's friend. For some odd reason, the music just wouldn't come to her properly; it just wasn't flowing through her fingers as it normally would. Such was the case whenever she was placed in a situation of extreme stress or lack of enthusiasm.

"Use your power ooman." Her captor commanded.

With little surprise, this was exactly one of those moments where her fingers would fail her.

Despite being able to clearly see the notes in her mind, her fingers and strokes were not in sync. Even she couldn't help but cringe at the poor performance and internally screamed at herself to get it together lest she be punished for it. No matter how hard she tried though, the melody failed to come to life and she felt an anxiety attack welling in the pit of her chest. '_Please…! Out of all times just let me get this over with…!'_ she begged mentally, struggling to keep her tears in check as her petite frame trembled. The crowd was audibly displeased and with plenty of good reason too. She was an absolute train wreck.

Her captor suddenly yelled at her and she could sense, practically _visualize_ what was going to happen next. Based on the abrupt change in the nearby air, Lilia mentally and physically braced herself for the impact. To her surprise, however, it never came. Another voice boomed throughout the vicinity and stilled the atmosphere completely. Clicks and words were exchanged between her captor and someone in the crowd.

Everything was happening so fast for Lilia she was beginning to feel somewhat faint. At this point, she willed herself to stay conscious for as long as she could. '_Keep it together Lilia!'_ she mentally cheered herself on as the crowd became animated with various chatter once more. She did not like the constant changing in the environment and she struggled to keep up with the crushing amount of stress that was placed on her. When she felt something heading in her general direction again, she clutched onto her violin for dear life. She was definitely a goner at this rate. If only she could see and fight back! Before she knew it, the presence stopped in front of her and a muscular yet scaly arm wrapped itself around her legs causing her to yelp. It was then that her world came crashing down around her and her consciousness faded to a fuzzy white.

_Someone please help me…_

* * *

**Terms Utilized**

If mistakes are made with any of the terms, please don't hesitate to correct me.

**Lou-dte kale: child-maker (female)**

**Pauking oomans: fucking humans**


	2. Chapter Two: Sapphire

**Sapphires** are a symbol of integrity and are highly effective for the speedy and positive resolution of legal matters and issues concerning justice. Since Blue Sapphire was traditionally worn when treaties were signed, wear or carry even a small piece of it when signing contracts or payment negotiations, for yourself or on another's behalf. Sapphire is still a Stone of Wisdom, a royal stone of learning, mental acuity and psychic activation, a seeker after spiritual truth.

(_Crystal Encyclopedia_)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Sapphire**

_Crimson handprints painted the once sterile white walls a brilliant hue as the scene of the slaughter was just fresh. Gurgles and small whimpers echoing throughout the corridor filled the young girl's ears as she toddled forward in shock and disbelief. Trying to make sense of everything, she absorbed the vivid details of death with each step taken. All her brothers and sisters were massacred, and she could attest to this fact by identifying a body part from each individual strewn about haphazardly. _

_Suddenly coming to a stop in the middle of the hall in front of a broken doorway, the girl peered inside, drawn to the noise from within. What once was her uncle dangled lifelessly in the menacing jaws of a tall and bony black creature. Her father and mother were laying behind it near the wall with strange spider-like creatures latched tightly onto their faces as their arms and legs twitched. They were still alive from what she could see as their chests rose and fell with each haggard breath, but she speculated that it was only a matter of time before the black creature decided to devour them as well._

_Choking down a scream, the girl stepped back and stumbled over a severed arm before landing roughly on her bottom. The sudden sound and motion drew the creature's attention as its head whipped towards her with a loud hiss. It no longer seemed interested in her uncle as his mangled corpse plopped unceremoniously to the ground and the creature began to stalk towards her. Crawling backwards until her back hit the wall, the girl could only stare with wide eyes as it came towards her with its mouth parted-_

Lilia felt incredibly hot as she tried to writhe away from the blanket of heat surrounding her. No matter where she scooted towards, the same burning sensation permeated throughout her body and when she finally thought she was comfortable, she was suddenly freezing. Her throat was extremely dry and she was reminded of how she desperately yearned for water.

In that moment, it was as if someone had been reading her thoughts as she felt something gently pry her lips apart before liquid rushed down her throat. It wasn't the coolest and was somewhat bitter, but it didn't really matter; she was finally getting the hydration she needed.

It had been the oddest sensation though; perhaps because she was dreaming. If she wasn't mistaken, something soft and warm pushed its way past her lips to deliver the water. Either way, she practically latched onto the source of water and began suckling on it weakly, attempting to absorb every last drop it had to offer. Suddenly, it felt like something cut her lower lip based off the sudden sharp sensation she encountered, but she wasn't entirely certain. Everything was a haze and the boundary between reality and dreams was distorted.

Ultimately, Lilia could not complain as the water temporarily distracted her from the uncomfortable burning sensation radiating throughout her body. She suspected that she was running a fever. _As if I need more problems…_ she thought groggily.

Letting herself drift back to sleep after receiving two rounds of water, she could only dream once more of the blood-stained walls and black creature stalking towards her...

* * *

A'thael fiddled with the console in front of him until it gave him the desired results. If all went according to plan, he would be back home within the week. He glanced over at the girl's violin propped on one of the metal crates a few feet away from him and briefly wondered how his pup was faring. He was curious to see how well she would get along with the girl as she was rather feisty and outspoken; a major contrast to the girl's timid and submissive disposition.

His pup was definitely a force to be reckoned with as were most of the other pups he sired in his lifespan thus far. Despite all the negative feedback and advice against it from his brethren, he felt that no other pup could make him prouder than the one he was currently raising. Perhaps it was a soft spot, but he knew in some twisted way, his pup was a different kind of trophy that he had the honor of essentially handcrafting himself.

Wandering back into the sleeping quarters on the ship, he stopped at the edge of his fur covered bed and glanced down at the petite female occupying it. She was curled up on her side in a fetal position with her arms laying atop the other close to her chest. This was an odd behavior he had observed in his pup a few times and educated himself on the matter when speaking with a scholarly Yautja. Apparently, some species had the habit of taking on this pose as it was supposedly reminiscent of the womb; a comfort mechanism of sorts.

Upon closer inspection, he noted she was shivering and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Reaching out and touching her porcelain skin, he found that she was much hotter than a human should be. A'thael mustered a low growl before swinging into action. The girl was seriously ill and most likely dehydrated. One of the few things that angered him about the black market was quality control and how goods were handled. Each merchant had a different perspective on how to handle merchandise.

After gathering some wet cloth, an herbal compound his pup prepared for him, and a metal canister that contained fresh purified water, he began administering treatment to the human girl. He had half the mind to just dunk her into a cold bath in the bathing receptacle but decided against it as she would probably experience shock from the rapid temperature transition.

Though he knew the basics, the extent of his human knowledge was still relatively limited. The last thing he wanted was for the girl to die and for it to all be a waste. Especially because he traded valuable resources for her and there was nothing more irritating to A'thael than waste.

At first, he tried bringing the canister to the girl's lips to try and get some water into her system, but when the water merely trickled down the corners of her mouth, he found that he would have to get creative in hydrating her. Trying a few methods that resulted in failure, he huffed in annoyance. She was definitely beginning to make him wonder if he had made a mistake in choosing her.

He wouldn't give up though as he was a tenacious being and resorted to one more tactic before he believed more drastic measures would need to be involved. Mixing a bit of the compound into the water, he drew some of the liquid into his mouth before pulling her body into a sitting position in front of him.

Momentarily deciding an angle and how to approach the entire action, he leaned into her and awkwardly used his mandibles to gently pry her lips apart. Through this, he allowed the water to roll off his tongue after pushing it into her mouth and forcing it to the back of her throat. Feeling her respond through small movements, he was pleased knowing that she would no longer suffer dehydration. When he went to administer a second round of water he was startled when she began to suck on his tongue.

It wasn't intentional, but his lower mandible twitched and nicked her lower lip in response to the sudden action. At the taste of her blood, he had to resist the urge to tear her apart and devour her out of self-preservation. He didn't think he was starving but he realized it had been a while since his last meal.

The mixture of emotions was not pleasant for A'thael, but he found something strangely intriguing about the action of their tongues being entwined the way they were. He remembered seeing this sort of exchange amongst humans. Yautja would never really participate in such an action as their mandibles were just another accessory to fight if push came to shove.

While foreign, he cautiously responded by exploring her mouth slowly as she latched onto him. She had a fascinating taste, but he reasoned that the blood might have partially contributed to it. She reminded him of a human fruit he indulged in once at the black market. He couldn't quite remember the name, but knew it was bright red, fleshy, and sweet with many little white seeds. It was an interesting experience both then and now, and he momentarily lost himself before forcibly prying himself from her.

A'thael half-wondered if she was awake but decided that she was too feverish to fully comprehend her actions. After ensuring she would survive, he half-covered her naked frame with one of the furs on his bed before exiting the room, deciding that he needed to focus on getting something to eat before he regretted any more of his actions.

* * *

In a matter of 2 days, A'thael reached his homestead on a small planet he and a group of others decided to colonize. Landing his spacecraft a few hundred feet away from the front door of his abode, he reveled in the feeling of being at home once more. He had barely set foot on the ground when a blur of black fur came flying at him.

Immediately reacting by alternating his stance into a defensive one, he braced himself for impact. A toned thigh swung at him from the left and he deflected it before guarding the other side as a barrage of swift kicks and punches were to follow. Seeking an opening he snapped his right arm forward and caught the assailant's ankle before knocking their weight out beneath them, completely dangling them in midair. Had she been more serious about the assault, he would have his work cut out for him.

"**No fair father!"** a feminine voice cried out in his native tongue as he stared down on her.

"**You left yourself open pup. You forget who trained you."** He responded as he released his grasp on her ankle, watching her gracefully right herself with a flip. With a happy squeal, she threw herself at him and latched onto his arm in a brief one-sided embrace. Her sapphire eyes peered up at him with excitement and he couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her back off to tie her bouncy shoulder length brown hair to the side in a low lopsided ponytail.

Though A'thael raised this pup to adopt more Yautjan habits and culture, she still retained some human tendencies. Despite raising her as his own, he never allowed her to forget what she truly was by ingraining the concept of being true to one's self. That and she had somehow figured out how to transmit human media on the ship console whenever they traveled together.

"**Come, I have gifts for you."** A'thael said while turning on his heel to walk back up the ramp into his ship. Sensing her eagerness and curiosity, he quickly filled her in on details of his hunt and what would be done with the remaining spoils. He knew she would be particularly interested in the pelt he acquired this time around as she was quite the fashionable one.

"**Sounds like a successful hunt. Paya is most giving."** She said in fascination whilst eyeing the pelt and bones of the slain creature. A'thael could tell by her gaze that the gears in her brain were already fashioning another set of clothing from the beast's fur. She was quite skilled in crafting things, especially outfits for herself.

"**Sei-i. Now for your main gift…"** he trailed off, leading her to the sleeping quarters where Lilia slept soundly. She had been unconscious the entire time but with regular administrations of water, she had managed to pull through and conquer the ailment that plagued her. She still had not woken up, but A'thael suspected that she would very soon lest she waste away from starvation. As if he'd let that happen at this point.

"**This ooman is for me?"** his pup questioned, her face scrunched up in a variety of emotions. He suspected that she might not be entirely pleased at first granted that she was primarily raised around his kind her entire life so far, but she would have to learn to adjust. Everything was a learning process for pups, and he expected no less in this situation.

"**Make use of this girl's companionship. Do not forget you are ooman as well young one. The purpose of this is so you can further your knowledge of oomans. Once you undergo and successfully complete your chiva to become a true blooded warrior, there is the possibility of future encounters with other oomans, and you will do well to blend in."**

With a heavy sigh and the slump of her shoulders, he trilled in triumph. She was also one of his more obedient pups and appreciated this aspect of her as well.

"**If you say so father, but if she cannot withstand the way things work around here…" ** she muttered while poking the girl's leg, secretly marveling at her pale smooth skin while comparing it to her own tanned olive visage.

"**Another thing to note is that she has no vision. You will have to take care of her accordingly."** He added while scooping the sleeping girl into his arms.

"**Are you serious?"** his pup exclaimed while trailing after him. **"How is she still alive if she cannot defend herself from oncoming danger?"**

"**She has managed thus far, and her hearing is excellent from what I have gathered. You will also be responsible for clothing her. Oomans do not appreciate being bare as we do not appreciate the lack of equipment on a hunt." **

The girl huffed in displeasure, exasperated at the idea of sharing her furs with this stranger brought into their home. Her father was being unusually generous to a human and it perturbed her as this was unlike him. She didn't dare voice her disagreement however as her father's words were absolute and pleasing him was top priority in her world.

With that the two continued to talk and catch up with each other as they entered their house.

* * *

Lilia was extremely sore as she felt herself coming to. To her surprise, she was laying on top of what she assumed to be a bed of fur, and while this thought initially freaked her out, all the events from when she was last conscious began flooding back to her mind.

Forcing herself to sit up, she resisted the urge to vomit. Wherever she was, the air was dense, warm, and somewhat suffocating. It was a bit hard for her to breathe but she supposed she would adjust within due time.

Taking a moment to collect herself, she suddenly froze. Something or someone was staring at her.

"Hello…?" she meekly called out and strained her ears to pick up on any other sound. _In front of me, slightly to the right…_ she thought while soft footfalls began to approach her from across the room. Suddenly, it went silent and Lilia instinctively reacted upon what happened next. Something was cutting through the air and she raised her arms to block whatever was heading towards her face. While she successfully reacted, she was not strong enough to withstand the force and felt herself being thrown off the bed.

"**Well, Father was right about her hearing. Not bad ooman."** A feminine voice spoke fluidly in that foreign tongue she was becoming all too familiar with. Feeling her cheek throb slightly in addition to her rear from the hit and fall, Lilia adjusted herself and propped her upper torso on the edge of what she assumed was the bed. She was getting tired of being blindsided.

"I-I'm sorry I can't understand you…" she responded, desperately wishing there was some sort of common ground.

"Ooman, not bad I had said." The female said, but this time, to Lilia's surprise, in English.

"You can speak English?" Lilia asked hopefully, her desperation apparent in her tone. Maybe she could finally get some answers.

"This one is learning. Yautja the mother tongue. What is your name ooman?" the girl practically barked at her. Lilia was certain the person in front of her was human as well, so why was she addressing her as if she was the only human in the room?

"Lilia…" she replied submissively, feeling inferior in the other female's presence.

"Lil-ee-uh?" the other female said awkwardly, playing with the name a few times before she was satisfied.

"May I ask for your name?" Lilia gently pried.

"Only if you share the tale of your broken eyes."

Feeling her breath catch in her throat, Lilia suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. _So much for boundaries… As if I'm really in any position to have any for myself though…_ she thought while biting her lower lip.

"It's a long story… But the doctors called it conversion disorder… Or some form of PTSD. I witnessed murder as a child." She tried explaining but could sense the other girl getting antsy.

"I do not understand these words, but I will think weakness is responsible." She huffed in annoyance before throwing a pair of black ankle-length leggings and a large baggy white shirt at Lilia. "Dress. As if I give a weakling like you the pelts of father's hunts. Must earn them through display of strength."

Lilia had no idea what she was talking about but was extremely grateful to finally have some articles of clothing in her possession. As she stood up to pull the leggings on, she tried to ignore the fact that she was being watched by the other female. She could kill for some privacy. When she began to pull the shirt over her arms, she found herself startled when the other girl poked her right shoulder curiously.

"Your clan symbol?" the girl asked flatly as she traced the tattoo with her fingertips.

"Clan symbol?" Lilia shivered and resisted the urge to pull away. This girl had no concept of personal space and it was beginning to bother her. She was beginning to get the feeling that this girl did not interact with other people that much, at least humans.

"Where you come from." Feeling a little confused before she realized what she was asking about, Lilia decided to elaborate on the medium sized tattoo on her scapula. It was an intricate yet delicate lily design that was inked in a metallic silver and though it slightly faded over the years, it remained relatively prominent in contrast to her pale skin.

"Oh… I have had this tattoo for as long as I can remember… I don't remember actually getting it, but it was suddenly there one day." She shrugged, hoping the answer would suffice. Guessing that the answer satisfied the other girl as she stepped away from her back, she resumed pulling the shirt over her head.

"Vayuh'ta." The other girl suddenly said, and Lilia turned around to face her general direction.

"I beg your pardon?"

"This one's name is Vayuh'ta." She repeated exasperatedly. Feeling the corner of her lips tug into a smile, Lilia nodded her head at the other. Lilia suddenly wondered where her previous captor was. She picked up on Vayuh'ta mentioning something about a father… Did he pass her on as a gift to this girl? Whatever the case, she would have to do her best to pick up as much information about her captors as she could.

"Thank you for the clothes Vayuh'ta."

Receiving an unladylike grunt in response, she shuffled uncomfortably while coming up with something else to say. Before she could dwell on that thought further her stomach growled angrily, and she felt herself blush brightly in embarrassment.

"Oh…!"

"Ooman follow. Will feed otherwise father will be angered."

Stepping forward carefully and inching her way around the bed, she stretched her hands out in front of her to feel out her surroundings. Bumping into the other girl's lean yet toned body, she froze when her hand pressed against something soft. She could only assume it to be the fleshy mound of a rather ample breast and yelped in surprise.

"Sorry!" Lilia squeaked as she retracted her hand immediately fearing the worst when it became silent for a few seconds. To her surprise again, the other girl bust out into laughter before she felt her slap her back hard out of a playful gesture.

"Do not be so grabby ooman. Not even friends yet." And for some reason, Lilia felt herself relax slightly. Nearly running into the doorway, the other girl grabbed her hand before impact and sighed loudly in exasperation.

"You will be trouble ooman. Make deal with me. In exchange for teaching you house ways and Yautja words, you train me in English… And that wooden tool father brought you with."

"Wooden tool….?" Lilia trailed off, trying to make sense of Vayuh'ta's broken English. Suddenly it clicked. "Do you mean the violin?" She was surprised it was even brought along with her. She believed it was lost the moment she became unconscious, but then again, she was sure that it was one of the prime reasons she was sold in the first place.

"Whatever it is called. Curious to see how it functions." She responded as she led Lilia down the hallway to the household kitchen.

"Wait here, will return." Vayuh'ta commanded and released her hand before walked away from her, momentarily leaving Lilia by herself in a new area. It felt more open than the last room, and there was actually a breeze even though it was still warm.

Feeling a little adventurous she shuffled forward slowly and felt her hand come into contact with what she assumed to be a wooden chair in addition to a table. It was a little crude, but it still felt like it was well crafted as she marveled at the strange texture. Before she knew it, Vayuh'ta had returned.

"Show me ooman." She said whilst poking Lilia in the stomach with the rounded bottom of the violin.

Perhaps it was a combination of being overly warm and hungry, but Lilia felt herself getting annoyed at being referred to as simply 'ooman' all the time. This girl knew her name so why not address her as so?

"It's not 'ooman'. It's Lilia! And if you want me to play for you, you could at least use my name." The moment the words flew out of her mouth, she wanted to kick herself in the behind as she was sure this would warrant a beating of some sort. Expecting the worst, she lowered her head.

"Lilia." The other female said before Lilia felt a calloused hand push her chin up. "Must have strength behind bold words. Show weakness, be treated as the weak to me. Will call you ooman again if you weak."

Blinking her eyes in surprise, Lilia understood clearly what she was trying to express. Perhaps Vayuh'ta felt somewhat sorry for her. Whatever the intention was, she would gladly take the advice. It was the first time she was allowed to speak up and not be punished for it. It would definitely take a lot of work to break the habit, but if she kept receiving encouragement, she felt it would be feasible.

"Now show me." Vayuh'ta asked in a gentler tone while pressing the bow into Lilia's free hand, genuinely curious about the wooden contraption. Taking a moment to quickly tune the violin accordingly as it was one of those fickle instruments that required tuning based on the environment, she shuffled through her mental sheet music before settling on piece that was sure to evoke some sort of feelings in her "audience".

Though he had been stealthy and undetected by Vayuh'ta, Lilia could sense her other captor's presence lingering somewhere nearby. She almost didn't notice him, but the moment the other girl left the room to retrieve the violin, she felt him watching her. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her, but she was certain he was there.

The sudden need for redemption surfaced as she recalled her poor performance the first time he saw her. Not that she owed him anything really, but at this point if she wanted to survive, she would have to start proving her worth. For some reason, a small voice in her head was telling her she had a chance if she tried.

Filling her lungs with a deep breath, she assumed the proper violinist stance and brought the instrument to the crook of her slender neck. Resting the bow atop the strings, she visualized the notes in her mind and exhaled before beginning.

She was playing a favorite piece that she arranged and adapted herself from a classical piano song by Franz Liszt called _Liebestraum No. 3_. It was German for _Dreams of Love _which she highly romanticized throughout her musical career as it was one thing she did dream of.

Her body swayed lightly as she engaged herself with the music, her petite fingers dexterously striking each note perfectly as the melody reverberated in the air around her. As she played, she reflected on a multitude of things, her past being the most prominent thought. There was so much she couldn't remember even though she desperately tried. She pondered how her life ended up the way it did and wished she could somehow change everything with her own two hands.

Before she knew it, the piece came to an end and she relaxed her arms.

"Amazing! A splendid gift from father indeed!" Vayuh'ta said while clapping her hands in a childlike manner. "Teach this one!" she exclaimed while reaching for the violin.

"Slow down Vayuh'ta it's not as easy as it looks…!" Lilia replied while batting the other girl's hands away from her precious Stradivarius. _So much for food... _

This was going to take some work…

* * *

Watching the exchange between the girls pleased A'thael immensely. His initial concerns of them not getting along quickly dissolved as they interacted, but to his surprise, his pup was being unusually gentle instead of rough. He was right about this human girl being a good experience for Vayuh'ta.

When his pup brought the wooden instrument from the storage room and handed it to the girl, he found himself captivated when she began to play. He took it back, she was definitely worth the resources he traded away. He believed it was a good thing she fumbled back at the auction otherwise he would be dealing with some challengers to obtain her.

_Goods well traded…_ he thought while crossing his arms, examining her motions closely. Humans were certainly interesting creatures and he wondered what she was thinking about as various expressions graced her features as she swayed in time with the melody.

He smirked at her plain attire and had a feeling that Vayuh'ta would not willingly sacrifice her precious furs for a stranger. He remembered bringing her some human clothes from a hunt he embarked on two years prior. Needless to say, his pup was hardly impressed at what she considered lackluster quality in human garments.

According to her, they had no character or soul which he could almost understand, but then again, he was male. As long as he was provided with ample protection, he could care less. He was surprised she still held onto them though if she didn't even like them to begin with.

The baggy white t-shirt hung limply off the girl's right shoulder while the leggings clung to her form snugly. As his eyes trailed to her exposed shoulder he froze. A'thael had not noticed it before, but he realized that something about the symbol on her shoulder sparked a long-forgotten memory he buried at the back of his mind. With this newfound discovery, he turned on heel and disappeared down another hall to his study, intent on finding long-lost information recorded.

_What have we here…?_

* * *

**Terms Utilized**

If mistakes are made with any of the terms, please don't hesitate to correct me.

**Ooman- human**

**Chiva- trial**

**Paya- god**

**Sei-i- yes**


	3. Chapter Three: Obsidian

**Obsidian** rock forms from molten lava that cooled very quickly and had no time to form into glass. It is said to be a type of volcanic glass, and is found in a number of places worldwide. Obsidian meaning is deeply rooted in its reflective nature. It reflects deep truths, some of which may be difficult to accept. Obsidian cuts through illusions to reveal the reality of a situation, interactions or intentions of others and one's self.

(_Crystal Encyclopedia_)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Obsidian**

The market was bustling as it was any other day, but Za-Ma'ji felt that today was going to be particularly interesting. Noting an elaborate aircraft docking in the port, he signaled his brothers who were dealing in things a bit more taboo in nature among their kind. As everyone shuffled hurriedly to hide the hardcore contraband, two elaborately decorated Yautja stepped out of the ship and surveyed the area before progressing forward. Za-Ma'ji composed himself and began his approach towards the two newcomers.

"**Greetings brothers, what brings you to the market today?"**

"**Ah, Za-Ma'ji. Good to see you brother!" **One clad in a crimson cape turned to him immediately in response while the other clad in obsidian continued to inspect their surroundings. Recognizing his voice, Za-Ma'ji found himself a little startled.

"**T'aitei, is that you? Paya it has been many suns and moons since…"** trailing off and lowering his gaze, there was a nod from the other. T'aitei was one of the few that survived his failure during their chiva. Despite his blunder, the two remained relatively close given that T'aitei was very boisterous and saw things differently than most Yautja.

"**It has been brother! Still a merchant I see." **T'aitei said while shaking Za-Ma'ji's shoulder in greeting.

"**Sei-i. And look at you! You have risen the ranks and claimed the Elite title. Amazing."** Za-Ma'ji clicked while returning the gesture.

"**It was no easy feat, I will say that much. Tell me of the interesting food that is around the market these days!"** he said energetically, genuinely excited to see Za-Ma'ji. Before getting carried away however, his obsidian-caped companion finally stepped forward and broke his silence.

"**Do not get distracted T'aitei. We are here on a mission."**

"**You are too serious U'than. Loosen up. This is one of the finer black markets after all."** T'aitei insisted as he began to wander towards various stalls possessing foreign edibles. With a heavy sigh, the stranger turned his masked gaze to Za-Ma'ji before looming over him imposingly. As they sized each other up, he found it rather curious that an Arbitrator was even travelling with an Elite ranked Yautja such as T'aitei.

Before Za-Ma'ji could even say anything, the other Yautja asserted himself once more.

"**Merchant, this sort of market is very dishonorable. However, my companion has forced me to turn a blind eye this once given the situation at hand. There is business regarding a signal emitted from lost technology at this location not so long ago. A little over half a moon... Did you bear witness to this event?"**

Digesting the other's words, Za-Ma'ji tilted his head and began to think. He could not recall anything unusual in terms of technology. There was an old plasmacaster that was tested in a bidding and the bio-mask of an Ancient one, but other than that nothing particular came to mind.

"**I do not remember anything that stood out much Arbitrator."**

U'than cocked his gaze upward and nodded his head towards a surveillance camera haphazardly concealed on the corner of the nearest building. There were many more posted throughout the area, and despite that it was against Yautja law to steal from one another, this was the black market. Anything goes.

"**I have seen this device before on the ooman planet. Does it not gather visual information?"** Blinking his eyes, Za-Ma'ji turned towards the camera and was almost surprised that the other male noticed it. Then again, Arbitrators were not granted their title for no reason. They were one of the best warriors and went through grueling experiences for the glory of the rank.

"**Follow me." **Za-Ma'ji beckoned the Arbitrator into a nearby building with various wares stashed away on neatly crafted shelving. Entering one of the back rooms, a fusion between Yautja and Human technology lined the wall with various images on the display.

Spending the next hour speeding through multiple footage, the Arbitrator suddenly tensed as footage of the auction house began to play as it was around the time that the activity was sparked. All U'than saw was another Yautja purchasing a young ebony haired female from the stand as she struggled to use the wooden item in her grasp. It was quite the pathetic display in his opinion and wondered what was so appealing about purchasing a human as a pet. With a low growl, he felt that his time had been wasted as he was unable to locate the lost technology through the lack of indicators in the footage.

Watching the girl practically crumble in the warrior's arms, he was about to skip through the feed before something caught his attention as the video became slightly fuzzy as she clutched the wooden piece close to her chest. The video began to emit a strange high-pitched frequency before it suddenly cut to another scene.

"**Ah, sorry about that. This happens time to time as connecting primitive ooman technology to our own advanced technology can be quite taxing on the equipment."**

Za-Ma'ji fussed as he deftly swiped through options on the feed, attempting to restore a smooth connection.

Perhaps it had been U'than's imagination after all and before he could dwell on it further, his wrist gauntlet began to beep with a transmitted signal. Deciding he had spent enough time staring at screens as well as dabbling in black market matters, he turned around and exited the building with Za-Ma'ji quickly trailing after him.

T'aitei had been standing where they initially split up with a serious aura emitting from him, something Za-Ma'ji was both unfamiliar with yet fascinated by.

"**What is it brother?"** he cautiously pried, hoping to not overstep his boundaries as a lowly merchant.

"**U'than and I must go now brother. There is a report of a bad blood pack wreaking havoc close by. Keep your eyes open. This one is targeting black markets in particular. It will only be a matter of time."** he warned grimly as he briefly shared a look with U'than.

"**Take care Za-Ma'ji. Until we cross paths once more."** T'aitei added before bidding Za-Ma'ji a farewell shoulder shake before boarding his spacecraft.

Assuming he was no longer needed, Za-Ma'ji was about to return to his previous tasks before the obsidian-caped Arbitrator abruptly stopped him.

"**Merchant. Send me all the footage you have acquired over the past two moons as well as the name of the warrior that purchased the human girl with ebony hair."**

Feeling his mandibles twitch in annoyance, Za-Ma'ji knew better than to ask questions.

"**As you wish Arbitrator. The warrior is named A'thael. His location is generally unknown but he is highly renowned around these parts. I am sure you will run into him eventually."**

Without responding, U'than took his leave and boarded the spacecraft as well.

As the vessel took flight, Za-Ma'ji narrowed his eyes and began to make multiple preparations. He would first message A'thael of this event and warn him of the potential complications coming his way. Following this he would begin to scour the market for this so-called lost technology the Arbitrator spoke of. If found, a chance at redemption in terms of clearing his dishonor would fall in his hands and he would finally be able to rejoin his brethren in the never-ending hunt for trophies.

What Za-Ma'ji was unaware of was the extra set of eyes and ears who had been watching the encounter with the Elite and the Arbitrator as they slipped back into the darkness.

"_**Alpha, I have gathered some interesting information. Let the hunt officially begin…"**_

* * *

**Terms Utilized**

If mistakes are made with any of the terms, please don't hesitate to correct me.

**Sei-i: yes**

**Ooman: human**

**Paya: God/warrior**


	4. Chapter Four: Pyrite

**Pyrite** is often called "Fool's Gold," though there is nothing foolish about this mineral. Within its gleaming beauty is a stone of hidden fire, one that can be sparked to life by striking it against metal or stone. Pyrite guards against ongoing control, criticism and manipulation by a partner, parent or employer, lending the power to resist without becoming angry or upset, changing the balance of power.

(_Crystal Encyclopedia_)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Pyrite**

_The girl stepped back and stumbled over a severed arm before landing roughly on her __bottom. Managing to withhold the scream rising in her throat, she could only hope that __she was not loud enough to get the monster's attention. Unfortunately, the sudden sound __and motion drew the creature's attention as its head whipped towards her with a loud __hiss. __Her uncle's mangled corpse plopped unceremoniously to the ground and the creature __began to stalk towards her with a predatory gait. _

_Scrambling backwards until she hit the __wall, the girl could only stare with wide eyes as it came towards her with its mouth __parted. Within its toothed maw, a proboscis-like inner mouth emerged slowly and __menacingly, saliva dripping off it as it neared her face. Feeling warm air fan across her __cheek as she turned her gaze away, she felt as if her heart would burst through her rib __cage._

_**Somebody please help me…**_

Shooting up into a sitting position, Lilia placed a hand over her chest as if the motion would calm her pounding heart. Slowing her breathing down until she felt a sense of calm wash over her, she sighed heavily before swinging her legs off the side of the bed. The dream had been occurring more lately and she was not sure what to make of it. It had been about two months since she was taken in by Vayuh'ta and her "father". She never really had the chance to learn his name as he had been a faint presence within the household.

Pulling her hair into a messy low ponytail, she wandered forward while mentally counting the steps until she turned and found the doorway. Reaching upward, her slender digits wrapped themselves around the string hanging nearby and began to direct herself to the kitchen. She felt very fortunate that Vayuh'ta decided to put up a makeshift navigation system consisting of string with different markers attached depending on the area she was looking for.

It didn't take long for her to tire of babysitting and Lilia ended up suggesting the idea when she stumbled upon a pile of rope the first week of living in the shared space. Feeling her fingers catch on the telltale textured bead in front of the kitchen, she let go and began to count her steps again. It was starting to become clockwork to her as she moved cautiously about the space. She wondered if there was any new fruit in the bowl on the table as it seemed to magically replenish itself every 3 days.

_A few steps to the right and I should hit the tabl-_ suddenly running into what felt like a wall, Lilia gasped and jumped back out of surprise. Losing her footing in the heat of the moment, she reached out in front of her in hopes of grabbing onto something to prevent her from falling.

Hearing a grunt and feeling a very large hand wrap itself around her small one, she froze. How long had he been standing there? She did not even sense him in the room let alone hear him and decided that she was definitely not getting enough sleep if her senses were this dull.

"S-Sorry….!" she muttered while regaining herself and felt incredibly awkward when he would not release her hand. Feeling a calloused thumb run itself over the back of her hand, she shivered at the unexpected contact. This had been her third encounter with him and she noted it had not gotten any less awkward being in his presence. While he was not entirely frightening, something about him made her feel apprehensive and shy.

When he made no motion to release her, she cleared her throat uncomfortably as she felt his eyes on her.

"Sir…?" she spoke up, tugging her hand back lightly in hopes of breaking the prolonged contact. Feeling him jolt ever so slightly, perhaps out of surprise himself, he released her and stepped away.

"**Be mindful of where you walk ooman."**

Feeling irked at his comment after processing it in her brain, she bit back a retort and sat at the table. She had just broken Vayuh'ta out of calling her that. Pleased at discovering the presence of new fruit in its typical place, Lilia settled on a particular piece due to its odd shape and texture finding that the strange ones always tasted the best. Wiping it against her shirt, she realized that the male had not left.

Debating on whether to pursue conversation or not, she decided that she might as well try seeing as she did not really know who he was other than Vayuh'ta's so-called father. During their other encounters, he never really spoke to her or acknowledged her presence unless it was through Vayuh'ta.

"May I ask why you have brought me here, sir?" she began cautiously, choosing words carefully in her head to avoid provoking or offending him. She was not certain of whether she should speak to him in his native tongue or her own. Deciding that her Yautja was still broken and not fluid, she settled on english. Rolling the fruit back-and-forth between her palms, she kept her gaze fixated on where her hands would be if she could see them.

Hearing the creature move to stand next to her once more, Lilia tensed. Did she make a mistake? Should she have attempted communicating in his language after all? After a few agonizing seconds of silence, she heard him make some sort of strange trilling noise.

"**A trophy for my pup. To be more in touch with the ooman side she has forgotten and suppressed being raised as a Yautja."** he said in a matter-of-fact tone. It appears he was not expecting her to speak the language just yet and for this she found herself grateful. While she had gotten really good at picking up various phrases in the language, she still had trouble translating a portion of what he had said. She also felt somewhat surprised that he could understand her, but then again she was in a position of assumption and doubt unless proven otherwise.

Running it through her head a few times as she did not dare ask him to repeat himself, she wondered if he could sense her lack of understanding as he ended up repeating himself anyways, but in a more simplified version of what was initially said.

"**To help Vayuh'ta be more ooman-like."**

Feeling it click, she "ah"-ed before taking a small bite of the fruit she had been playing with. She wanted to pick at his brain further but found herself at a loss. Chewing slowly, she tried to block the anxiety of not knowing what else to say into the back of her mind as she savored the sweet flavor coating her tongue. _I was right yet again…!_ She cheered internally, feeling a sense of accomplishment at somewhat adapting to her environment and situation.

"**Tell me about the strange mark on your shoulder ooman,"** he suddenly said, catching Lilia off guard as she choked down the piece of fleshy fruit she had in her mouth. Sensing his attention had been captured at the reaction she had given, she took a deep breath and set the half-eaten produce on the table. She decided to be a little brave for a change and directed her gaze in his general direction.

"If I do, will you be so kind as to tell me your name sir?"

She could tell that he was silently debating, but did not allow her resolve to waver in the slightest. If she constantly displayed weakness like Vayuh'ta had once pointed out, she would never get anywhere.

"I realize I am in no position to ask for much… But at least allow me some sort of comfort knowing that I am not able to see your face…"

"**I go by the name A'thael, ooman. Though you are not permitted to call me as such given your unworthy position. I am not particularly fond of what you have chosen to call me, but from my understanding it is a human form of respect so I will allow that much for your case."**

She figured as much, but was still grateful nonetheless.

"Thank you, sir. I am truly grateful," she began, feeling satisfied for finally being able to associate the male with at least something other than 'sir'. "For the most part, it has been there for as long as I can remember. I do not know how it got there, but it's something I've lived with and never really questioned." she rolled out smoothly, having told this story to Vayuh'ta the various times she asked as she was never satisfied with the answer.

_Why do people feel that asking the same question more than once will result in a different answer…?_ She thought exasperatedly before turning her attention back to the question at hand.

Though she was uncomfortable sharing information about herself, there was no reason to lie or make up false details when she had a strong feeling that these beings were more technologically advanced and equipped than her species. It was a frightening thought that this creature might be able to read her mind to a degree, though she had no confirmation that it actually had this ability.

_Better to be safe than sorry..._ she always told herself. "I was raised in a grand facility constructed long ago by some great man called Karl Bishop Weyland… I think it was a hospital wing called LUNA-9. I believe I was living there until I was about 8 years old until it was attacked… If I remember correctly."

Feeling the male pause, she wondered what was running through his mind. It must have sounded strange to him as she knew it was an odd situation herself. When she was younger she never really questioned anything happening around her save for when it would be meal or play time. As if reading her thoughts, he made this odd clicking sound before speaking again.

"**There was an attack?"**

In that moment, fuzzy flashbacks of a horrific scene she couldn't even begin to describe or piece together began to play in her mind before she shook her head to regain herself.

"Ahhh…" she murmured while placing a palm on her forehead, feeling a little faint from the sudden mental assault.

"**What is the matter ooman?" **the male said and she sensed him beginning to reach out to touch her head.

Before she could continue or reassure him, Vayuh'ta decided to make her presence known as she yawned loudly while entering the kitchen.

"**Good morning you two. Why are you up early Lilia? Cannot sleep again?"**

Having the distraction was more than welcome and Lilia decided to capitalize on it.

"No. I guess it's starting to become a habit…" Though the male dropped what they were talking about, she could tell it was only the beginning and that he would not let it go so easily in the future. Hearing Vayuh'ta shuffle around before taking a seat across from her, Lilia picked up the almost forgotten half-eaten fruit and began to work on it once more.

The creature and Vayuh'ta began to converse with each other about the upcoming day as Lilia half-listened to their conversation. Though she had not been awake long, she was already starting to feel tired again, but knew that the other female would not let her go back to sleep once she was already up and about. Sensing movement happening in two different places, she noted that the male left the room and Vayuh'ta suddenly shifting her attention towards her.

"Do you want to try training today?" she said, earning a nod from Lilia. Vayuh'ta's english had gotten a lot better from the first month they began practicing. They were both quick learners as they switched between languages frequently to ensure both had adequate practice on the daily.

"Might as well try to do something with myself I guess," Lilia said in a joking tone as the other female snorted at her. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

After the encounter in the kitchen, A'thael immersed himself in research once more. Having more information to work off of was certainly beneficial to his cause as the undying curiosity of the young girl's tattoo was bothering him to no end. He had been searching through the countless amount of biomask entries and data collected over the years, but could not pinpoint the exact thing he was looking for.

It had been a frustrating two months, but he had been pleased with the progress of the two girls bonding with one another. While he had not interacted as much with Lilia, he studied her intensely in comparison to Vayuh'ta from the shadows whenever he took a break to organize his thoughts.

She was very meek and demure in the beginning, but after some jabbing and reinforcement from his own pup, she seemingly began to find her own fire deep within. She was nothing like Vayuh'ta as a child and he found that every creature, no matter the race, would always have their individual personality.

The one thing he noted that was exceedingly remarkable about the girl was how she was in tune with her other senses despite not being able to see the world around her. There were very few qualities he found appealing about the human race; their tenacity and will to survive being among them. In all honesty, he thought they were the only honorable qualities the pitiful race possessed.

He kept mulling over the words they exchanged in their brief encounter when something suddenly clicked. He vaguely recalled being involved in watching over a hunt hosted on an island that contained a human science facility chosen by one of the Yautja trial overseers. _LUNA-9…_ The name resounded loudly in his head as he sped through the videos and entries, faint images surfacing in his memory.

Stopping on a clip that was dated 9 years prior on Earth's summer solstice, he became engrossed in the scene playing out before him. Bits and pieces came back as he recalled being asked to oversee the _chiva_ taking place that summer as his kind typically appreciated a heated atmosphere.

He also recalled a second task assigned to him in addition to overseeing and it was infiltration of the facility to gather information on possible Yautja technology being studied, but it was mere suspicion by the Ancients. At the time, he was a mere adjutant and was hungry to climb the ladder to achieve a greater social standing.

It was a bloodbath that day, a _chiva_ gone horribly wrong as most of the young unblooded warriors on the mission were massacred in addition to all the humans residing within the vicinity. Except for one human child... At least to his knowledge.

His primary concern was helping his brethren out, but he remembered on this particular day crossing paths with a tiny human girl faced with a terrifying life lesson; death. This was the second time he ever felt himself moved by a human and was beginning to suspect he had a soft spot for children, as disturbing as the thought was. As the memory replayed vividly in his mind, he was disrupted when he heard a loud crash followed by his pup yelling aggressively near the side of his abode.

Putting his thoughts on reserve for a later time, he couldn't help but feel even more disturbed, yet he didn't entirely know why.

_It couldn't be possible… Could it?_

* * *

Lilia channeled her focus not only into hearing, but feeling her surroundings intensely. As Vayuh'ta had promised, they would work on sharpening her senses further if she was ever put in a situation where she had to defend herself. Though it would be a difficult feat in her situation as she had never been a fighter, she had seen movies and read stories of blind fighting masters. Despite that she would never be a proficient fighter, any source of encouragement was as good as any if she wanted to continue surviving.

"Left! Left! Right! Left!" Vayuh'ta barked as she swung her legs and fists relentlessly at Lilia, giving her no chance to catch her breath. They had been going at it for what felt like a solid hour and while it was refreshing to be outdoors, Lilia was still acclimating to her surroundings. It was difficult to adapt to the atmosphere as the air felt thinner, leaving her out of breath a lot faster than she was used to or would have liked.

"Right!"

As she lost concentration for the slightest moment, she failed to notice that Vayuh'ta altered her course of action and struck from the left instead, catching Lilia's face with her foot before sending her flying into some nearby wooden crates. Despite the force not being strong enough to seriously damage anything, she still felt a sharp pain travel up her right side as the crates broke her fall.

"You need to pay attention **ooman**!" Vayuh'ta growled and stalked towards her. "The moment you leave yourself open, you are done!"

Raising a hand to her cheek and cupping it in hopes of dulling the throbbing pain settling in, she lowered her gaze in submission.

"S-Sorry Vayuh'ta I-"

"Sorry is not good enough when your life is on the line! The enemy knows no such feeling!"

Feeling warmth pool at the corner of her bottom lip, Lilia found that the blow from earlier caused it to split. As Vayuh'ta continued her angry tirade, she was suddenly cut off by another presence joining them.

"**That is enough out of you pup. I brought her here in one piece, and one piece she shall stay in." **A'thael commanded as Vayuh'ta immediately bit back her anger, realizing that she had gone too far with the other human girl.

"**Father, I apologize. It is frustrating when you see mistakes that are easily avoidable." **

"**I understand, but there is no honor when your opponent can no longer fight back."**

With a huff, Vayuh'ta turned around and stormed off, deciding to cool her head before she displeased A'thael further. Sensing the male approach her and lower himself to her level, she raised her head towards his general direction. Hissing as he cupped her jaw in his large rough palm, she heard him grunt in what she could only guess was displeasure and possibly disappointment.

For the second time that day, his ran his thumb over her flesh, but this time her lower lip. It sent chills down her spine, but only due to the fact that it was a little odd that he took such fascination in touching her skin.

She wondered how much he had witnessed before she was sent tumbling to the ground. For some reason, she actually felt somewhat embarrassed with her failure to defend herself.

Seldom did she get distracted, but with the increasing frequency of the night terrors, she was low on energy most days.

"**My pup can be a bit aggressive at times. She has no choice given that she must put up a strong front to maintain what little respect she has among my brethren." **Listening and trying to decipher to his words, she became distracted when she felt motion on his end with his other hand.

Suddenly, a creamy substance was smeared on her lower lip and while it initially felt cool, it began to burn like hellfire causing her to wince. As soon as it began however, the pain faded and as he withdrew his hand she touched her lip where the cut should have been. To her surprise, it was pretty much sealed; the only remaining trace was a small swollen line.

"Amazing… May I ask what that was Sir?" she said in awe, marveling at the advanced medicine she received as she lifted herself off the ground.

"**Healing gel. Normally I would not bother wasting resources on such a small wound, but it is beneficial to learn. Especially if you have to tend to any wounds we might acquire."**

_Figures he wouldn't go out of his way if there wasn't some purpose…_ she thought, a little miffed but more so grateful for the gesture. Hearing him rise to his feet, she felt startled at how much he towered over her once again. She could never get over just how tall he truly was as it served as a constant reminder of how strong he must have been.

"I am guessing that you are great warriors who take pride in battle?" Lilia began, hoping to be able to probe a little further into the male's mind seeing as she was interrupted earlier this morning.

"**Sei-i ooman. We are Yautja, a prideful species that seeks only honor and glory of the hunt."**

"But Vayuh'ta is human. What about her?"

A'thael paused, clicking his mandibles in thought before deciding to divulge a little bit of information about his pup.

"**Indeed, my pup is ooman. This is unmistakable. But she is as much Yautja as the rest of my brethren. They have yet to see the many facets of her strength and tenacity that make her such a great hunter."**

"I… I'm sorry?"

With another pause, she could tell that the male tried rewording it into simpler terms. For the first time in a long time, she actually felt lucky that the two she ended up stuck with were somewhat patient and kind. Or so it seemed so far anyways.

"**Vayuh'ta must undergo a **_**chiva**_** for my brethren to see her as an equal. If she does not become blooded, she will remain a weak lou-dte kale in the other Yautja's eyes." **

Remembering Vayuh'ta talk almost nonstop about this _chiva_, she wondered what the hunt truly entailed.

"This _chiva_ that both you and Vayuh'ta speak of… Is it even possible for her to compete against an alien species?" she began curiously, the Yautja culture becoming an increasingly complex puzzle that begged to be unraveled in her mind.

Hearing him grunt in disapproval at her question, she internally cringed. She made a mistake.

"**Tread carefully ooman. You have not seen nor trained Vayuh'ta. Do not question one's physical qualities until you have fully met them head on in battle. She goes significantly easy on you when you spar so be grateful she is merciful to your ineptitude in combat,"** he ground out defensively, not appreciating her lack of faith in his pup's skills.

"My apologies Sir…" she said softly, clasping her hands behind her back in a nervous gesture before lowering her gaze. "I did not mean to be rude, I am just worried for Vayuh'ta's well-being given that I am human myself… And the human body, while capable of being trained to become strong, is still very frail in actuality. I remember listening to an audio book a few years back and the phrase _memento mori_ has never resounded more strongly in my mind whenever I am faced with various situations in life."

"**What does this mean ooman?"**

"'Remember your death' or 'Remember your mortality'."

Hearing him click in response, she could only assume he was mulling over the words as he fell silent for a moment.

"**Vayuh'ta has always disregarded her mortality, even as a child when I first found her."**

Tilting her head, Lilia listened to whatever the male had to offer her.

"**She was very wild and fierce, even when she was in Black Warrior's path. She never yielded and perhaps it was this fighting spirit that willed me to take her under my watch as my pup."**

"**This is unheard of in Yautja culture and Father still gets harassed about it."** Vayuh'ta's voice suddenly cut in, apparently having returned at some point. Something told Lilia that Vayuh'ta did not like having her past spoken about and it was quite understandable if it was a painful one. The air felt a little tense before Lilia heard Vayuh'ta sigh heavily and speak once more.

"**I apologize Father. I did not mean to let my anger get the best of me. It is not befitting of a level-headed warrior on the hunt and this failure of control could put me in the Black Warrior's path once more."**

Feeling the other girl's gaze upon herself, Lilia felt her words momentarily catch in her throat before curiosity got the best of her.

"The Black Warrior?"

"**The Black Warrior is the goddess of death who determines when it is time to leave this life and enter the next… If there is one after."** Vayuh'ta abruptly responded before reaching forward to lightly touch Lilia's lip. "I apologize to you as well Lilia. I know you are still learning and it wasn't fair of me to strike you as I have done earlier."

Shaking her head in response with a small smile, Lilia clasped the other girl's hand gently in her own. "You are the one training me and you are right when I should pay close attention. There are no second chances when your life is in danger."

Feeling some of the tension lift from the atmosphere, Lilia sighed in relief. She didn't know what it was, but she could have sworn that Vayuh'ta did not like leaving them to interact alone for long. Perhaps she was not used to having her father's attention being divided and in all honesty, Lilia did not really care as to how often she and A'thael actually spent time together. She just wanted to figure out a way to get out of this mess alive so that she may actually get to live her own life for a change.

"**How long have you been blind ooman?"** A'thael suddenly asked, catching Lilia off guard. She forgot that while Vayuh'ta had asked her many times, the male had no idea of her "condition" as her foster parents had always referred to it as.

"It has been about… 9 years now? I have lost track of time."

"**She was not born blind father. She claims to have injured them somehow."**

"I wouldn't really say injured… I told you doctors diagnosed it as conversion disorder or some form of PTSD… Which is post traumatic stress disorder… I have not really done anything to physically harm them, I just lost the ability to use them for some reason," Lilia rambled as if the two could understand the very essence of what was being spoken.

"**There is always a reason behind things ooman. What was the last thing you remember seeing?"** the male pried further, pushing her into a state of discomfort as the images stirring within her mind sent her brain into overdrive.

"I… I'm not entirely sure I just know that it was horrible. I mean, my family was murdered… No, massacred from what I was to-" stopping abruptly, Lilia placed a hand against her right eye, a sharp pain shooting through the center of her head.

_Blood… Copious amounts of blood painted the walls along with body parts strewn haphazardly about the vicinity. Hearing the dying hiss emitting from some of her siblings, she felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest. _

The scene began to fuzz and skip around as bits and pieces of the long lost memory began to resurface.

_The black creature screeched and opened its maw, a secondary toothed inner mouth slowly emerging from its salivating depths. Its hot breath fanned across her face as she stared on in horror, her body frozen in terror._

_Please help me…_

Feeling everything fade to black, her body gave out beneath her momentarily as she succumbed to the overwhelming emotions washing over her.

* * *

A'thael caught the with girl with ease as he could sense something was internally happening with her. Propping her upright in his arms as she came to, he wondered just how traumatic her experience was. If what he speculated from earlier was right, he could understand her position, but would never truly understand the human psyche.

"**Do not push her too hard Father, you might break her."** Vayuh'ta spoke rapidly as she came to his side, attempting to pull Lilia from his arms. Allowing her to take hold of the girl, he stepped back and crossed his arms in thought. This was new behavior coming from his pup and it was rather interesting to see.

"I'm okay… Sorry for blacking out like that. I do not know what came over me." the girl muttered as she came to and struggled to regain her composure.

"**What if we try bringing her to the shaman?" **Vayuh'ta suggested as she made sure Lilia was able to stand on her own.

Without hesitation, A'thael immediately shut her down.

"**M'di pup. We will do no such thing. The shaman will not waste precious resources or his time on a ooman. I already have enough problems getting you looked at every now and then. I do not need additional problems," ** he said sternly, hoping his pup would get the message. Whatever was wrong with the human girl was her problem, not his brethren's to deal with.

"**Father, I am sure if you asked he would at least look. He owes you a favor does he not?"** Vayuh'ta pressed further, irking A'thael slightly. He wondered why she was being so insistent when she was normally obedient.

"**I said m'di. Do not make me repeat myself," **he said once more, puffing his chest out angrily. His pup was the only one who would outright defy him and sometimes it bothered him immensely. If they were in a public setting he would surely be further mocked by the others if he could not keep his very-much human pup under his control. This would be a weakness that he would definitely not display as he could no longer afford losing any more respect. It was a dog-eat-dog world and he would be damned if all his hard work went to waste because his pup chose to defy his will.

Watching her back down by lowering her head in submission, A'thael glanced back at the human girl standing idly by, nervously fiddling with her hands. Before he could say anything else, a beep emitted from his wrist gauntlet; a transmitted message from Za-Ma'ji it seemed.

"**Take care of the ooman and do not be too aggressive. I have business to attend to."**

A'thael walked away from the pair of females and returned to his study where he left his biomask. From what he briefly read, it seemed urgent. Picking up his mask and setting up a live transmission with the younger Yautja, he leaned against his desk and focused his attention on what the other had to say.

_"**A'thael are you there? I have important news for you…"**_

* * *

Feeling awkward after listening to the small disagreement between the two, Lilia shuffled her feet anxiously.

"I have lived without my sight for so long now… It's really not a bother Vayuh'ta. You shouldn't get yourself into trouble for me…" she began, not really knowing what to say.

Hearing the other girl snort, she felt her grab her hand and pull her towards some random direction.

"Please, do not think that highly of yourself. I only want life to be easier for father and I. It would be helpfully for you to see once again then you can care for yourself instead of troubling father."

"It's 'helpful' Vayuh'ta"

"It will be helpful for us all," the girl retorted.

"Your father just said no though… And from what I could gather, Yautja don't take kindly to humans. Just forget about it Vayuh'ta…!" Lilia tried protesting, willing herself to come up with various reasons or excuses to get out of the situation.

"No! Don't you want to see again? Why are you running away? What do you have to lose?" the girl pressed as she continued to pull Lilia along with her.

_My life, for one, if your father finds out and decides to destroy us for being disobedient…_ she thought darkly. The thought of being able to see again was quite appealing, but the more she thought about it, the more frightening it sounded. Stopping in her tracks, she felt the annoyance roll off Vayuh'ta in waves.

"Look, if I go with you, you have to promise you won't force me into anything again after this. I'd rather not upset your father as I don't share the same closeness you have with him."

"Fine fine… Just humorous me this once."

"It's 'humor' Vayuh'ta…"

"Oh whatever! This English language is too damn complicated."

Rolling her eyes at the proper usage of the curse word, Lilia allowed the other girl to lead her once more hoping that whatever they got into wouldn't get her killed.

* * *

**Terms Utilized**

If mistakes are made with any of the terms, please don't hesitate to correct me.

**Sei-i: Yes**

**M'di: No**

**Lou-dte kale: child-maker (female)**

**Chiva: trial**


	5. Chapter Five: Kyanite

**Note: **Apologies for the absence. I was merely taking the time to re-read this story in order to adjust and add some things accordingly. I hope you enjoy the next installment of Blind Spot.

* * *

**Kyanite** inspires loyalty and fair treatment to others. It assists in working through disagreements and disputes, and can aid in repairing damaged relationships. It is beneficial in negotiations, diplomatic missions, arbitration and other forms of communication between disharmonious people, allowing disparate energies to move into resonance and find a common frequency.

(_Crystal Encyclopedia_)

* * *

**Chapter Five: Kyanite**

For the duration of their short trip to the shaman, Vayuh'ta chatted tirelessly about various subjects that ranged from her upcoming trial to random tidbits about Yautja culture. Whenever Lilia tried to speak up, she found that the other girl would not let her break her tirade. She figured that Vayuh'ta was feeling quite anxious about their little escapade granted that she seemed far too loyal to A'thael to defy his orders very often.

Lilia did not mind so much however, as she found that there was not much to say in response.

Upon entering the shop, she was assaulted by various stimulants in her immediate surroundings; the dull clunking of hanging objects as they entered the shaman's residence, a dry smoky gust tickled her eyes, and various potent scents lingered prominently in the air. Scrunching her face at a particularly strong odor that assaulted her nostrils, she wondered what Vayuh'ta hoped this shaman could accomplish in terms of treating what was deemed a potentially "incurable" condition.

Almost immediately, an aged but sharp voice barked fiercely in their general direction making Lilia jump slightly in surprise.

"**Not one filthy ooman, but two. And lou-dte kale at that,"** he spat out and Lilia immediately tensed. It took all self-control to not turn tail and exit the place. Where in the world did Vayuh'ta bring her?

"**Ell-osde' pauk. ****Don't start with me old one."** Vayuh'ta swiftly bit back, her fiery nature willing her to stand strong against the other. Lilia briefly admired her courage and wished she possessed some of the other girl's strength.

"**A'thael did not confirm a meeting for an examination on you. What makes you think you can enter this place without his presence?"**

"**With or without Father, I can go wherever I please old one. I will become a blooded warrior soon, just wait and bear witness to my coming triu-"**

"**Ha! Ha! Ha!" **the shaman bellowed, the rumble of his laughter dancing in Lilia's ears. This conversation was going south fast and she could sense that Vayuh'ta's anger was beginning to blaze. At this point, she desperately wanted to go back to the house and forget about fixing her stupid eyes. _It's not worth this…_ she thought helplessly while shuffling her feet nervously.

"**Not only are you a fool, but A'thael as well if he thinks a useless lou-dte kale such as yourself will bring glory to his bloodline as his so-called 'pup'. You will never be a true Yautja, oomans are nothing but pitiful brittle creatu-"**

"**Enough!" **Vayuh'ta screeched, stamping her foot in defiance. Lilia could tell that the other girl was doing her absolute best to keep herself in check. **"We only came to seek your knowledge in curing the mysterious condition that prevents vision. The oomans on Earth were not capable of fixing this, so maybe our technology can resolve this!"**

"Vayuh'ta… Please, let's just return…" she began softly, reaching out to lightly tug on the other's arm before feeling the shaman turn his attention to her. She could sense him looking down on her as he studied her being from where he stood.

"'**Our' technology? Ha. This other lou-dte kale proves my point on just how useless your breed is. It is odd that she has even survived this long without vision. The lou-dte kale beside you is nothing more than a mere parasite. Truly pitiful!"**

Feeling her own anger well in her chest at the insult directed towards her, Lilia clenched her fists at her sides. Before she could respond in defense, she heard Vayuh'ta step toward the shaman and practically explode.

"**Just because I am female gives you no right to look down on me! You have no right to look down on her either as she **_**has**_** lasted this long! Either help fix her eyes or fight me right now! Then we shall see who the pitiful one truly is here!"** the brunette retorted and Lilia felt the anger in her chest shift into panic. A'thael may have assured her that Vayuh'ta was strong and capable, but she still felt fearful for the other girl. This shaman sounded like no pushover, and if the Yautja were really proud and fierce as she had come to learn, Lilia felt that Vayuh'ta would surely be injured.

_This isn't good…!_

"**Ha! Fight you? As if it is worth wasting ener-"** Suddenly, a loud thump followed by what sounded like a step to the side echoed in the small space surrounding them. Vayuh'ta initiated the first shot by either throwing a punch or a kick at the shaman and in a matter of seconds, the atmosphere took on a dark vibe.

"**Ooman, you dare initiate combat!" **he barked furiously, and Lilia could practically feel him swinging a leg at Vayuh'ta as she barreled past Lilia to the wall behind them. The brunette must have been prepared for retaliation as Lilia heard her make contact with the wall briefly before pushing herself off of it with a loud grunt.

Clasping her hands to her chest out of fright and dreading listening to the impending duel, she was surprised when there was no telltale thud of Vayuh'ta's body making contact with the shaman once more.

"**That is enough!"** A'thael's voice roared, and suddenly Lilia realized that he must have arrived just in time to catch Vayuh'ta before any real damage or fighting was done. The next few moments occurred swiftly as she felt herself being ushered out of the shop followed by various crashing sounds, roars, and yelling. She felt Vayuh'ta trembling near her but could not decipher if it was from fear or anger. She decided not to ask and remained silent as things continued to play out.

After what felt like an eternity, the clamour within the shaman's abode subsided followed by a set of heavy footfalls exiting and approaching them. Lilia prepared herself for the worst as the male confronted them, his tone nearly murderous as he directed his wrath primarily towards Vayuh'ta.

"**Explain yourself!"**

"**Father I-"**

"**Is it not enough that I get shamed for raising an ooman as my pup, but for said pup to defy me in front of others does not help my case!" **

"**If you would just listen Father, I only meant well!"**

"**I already told you to drop this matter, yet you go behind my back and anger the shaman! Do you know how difficult it is to even get him to ensure you are in good health?! You know how he feels about oomans!"**

"**I understand but I am trying to do us a service by restoring Lilia's vision so that she may not be a problem in the future!" **

Lilia stood idly by and listened with strained ears as the two rapidly exchanged words, making out bits and pieces of the conversation. She didn't know why, but she began to feel guilty as a sadness washed over her listening to the two argue. Though the time spent with them was relatively short, she had a general understanding of how they were as individuals in addition to their relationship with one another.

It may have not been expressed openly, but Lilia could tell that A'thael cared about Vayuh'ta deeply as any parent would with their offspring. They may have not been blood-related, but they shared a very strong bond that she couldn't even begin to understand. Afterall, she had never heard of a human-alien parent relationship existing to begin with, so it was an entirely foreign concept to her.

What wasn't foreign was the fraction of worry and frustration weakly masked behind his angry onslaught of words.

She supposed their situation could have compared to the odd occurrences of different species in nature adopting abandoned young out of maternal instinct. A'thael was a Yautja, and given that they used brute force to establish dominance it was hard to believe that these creatures could possess parenting capabilities. As she listened to their exchange however, she found that her opinion on the male changed somewhat.

_Maybe not all of them are that cruel... _

The argument suddenly began to escalate further, and she found that she could no longer take it.

"Stop it!" Lilia bursted into a shout, her voice cutting into Vayuh'ta's oncoming retort against A'thael. Feeling startled at the strength in her tone, she sensed that the arguing pair were equally surprised as well at her sudden outburst. Figuring she had their full attention given that it had gone silent, she swallowed heavily and clenched her hands at her sides as she directed her gaze in their general direction.

"Please stop it… Both of you. There is no point in fighting like this! I do not want to be the cause of a fight between a father and a daughter… Sir, please don't be upset with Vayuh'ta! I'm sorry we worried you, but she was just trying to help by fixing my eyes and I should have tried harder to stop her…!" she word-vomited, hoping that anything she said would cease the quarrel between the pair.

Forcing herself to stop in order to avoid rambling further, she listened in anticipation as they remained quiet for a bit longer before A'thael exhaled heavily and chuckled. It was an odd sound, but at least the anger in the atmosphere began to dwindle.

"**Ooman, you are certainly most amusing," **he began slowly, and Lilia could tell he was choosing his words carefully so that she may understand him completely. **"But you can be quite surprising as well. Do not misunderstand the situation. We will return now and discuss this matter further."**

Hearing his footsteps progress away from her, she began to follow suit after hearing Vayuh'ta huff in dismay and trail after him. She felt insecure about walking without assistance but willed herself to remain strong and not rely on the two in front of her. Reflecting on the words the shaman spoke earlier, she felt a pang in her chest at the truth behind them.

She really was nothing more than a parasite leeching off her hosts to ensure survival. Without her sight, she was pretty much dead weight in this new society where survival of the fittest was actively executed as opposed to Earth. While she got away with it before, she was beginning to become more convinced that she needed to work through whatever personal issues she had in order to see again… If it were possible. It had been so many years since she last saw the world around her and perhaps that was what frightened her the most.

What would she gain and what would she lose?

Not realizing she had slowed down considerably from being wrapped up in her dark thoughts, she felt herself jolt in shock when a small calloused hand secured her smooth one.

"Lilia?"

"Sorry Vayuh'ta, I guess I'm just mentally processing all of this. This was a rough start to the day…" she muttered. Feeling Vayuh'ta squeeze her hand in reassurance and tug her forward, Lilia forced her feelings to the back of her mind.

"No worries. Let's go back like Father said and deal with everything then."

Nodding her head, she allowed the girl to lead her back.

* * *

A'thael listened intently as Za-Ma'ji briefly filled him in on his encounter with the Arbitrator. His biggest concern was not the fact that the Arbitrator wanted to make contact, but what he was so interested in that he took a video recording of the day he purchased the human girl from the black market. That spelled trouble for him and he resolved to lay low for a while until he figured out what the Arbitrator was after.

"**...On another note, I forgot to mention that there is also news of lost Yautja technology that was supposedly here when you last visited. I believe there must be some sort of bounty on it if the Arbitrator is unable to retrieve it."**

Perking his head up at the mention of the technology, he briefly wondered if the Arbitrator thought he had something to do with it. Feeling a small ache lurk at the center of his skull, he sighed and crossed his arms in thought.

"**What do you make of this A'thael?"** Za-Ma'ji urged when he was met with silence after gushing out his exciting news.

"**I am not certain Za-Ma'ji, but while this news is interesting, it is also troublesome. Why did you wait this long to inform me? Did you not think this was a little more pressing than most matters you bring to my attention?"** A'thael chastised half-heartedly.

"**I apologize brother but there has also been news of a bad blood pack raiding black markets. We have been on high security alert so there was not much time to contact you until now."**

With a heavier sigh, A'thael processed the information fed to him. It was then that he realized it was eerily quiet and the lack of life in his household made itself known. He did not even have to call out to know that Vayuh'ta and Lilia disappeared, and he had a good idea of where the two girls ran off to. Anger pooled in his chest as he growled in frustration.

His pup was becoming more rebellious than she was in her younger years, making him briefly wonder if she was a late bloomer in that aspect. It also made him wonder if it was the presence of another human, a female one at that, that brought about this phase. Either way, he was going to put her in her place for defying him after he clearly expressed his will to her.

"**I must go now Za-Ma'ji. Something has come up that needs my attention immediately. Keep me informed this time," **he said curtly and began to reach for the end transmission button as the younger Yautja quickly added in his last thoughts.

"**Something is stirring in the air… Something big is going to happen soon. It is speculated that this lost technology could be the very center of it so stay alert brother. I will be sure to inform you if anything else happens."**

With a nod and press of a button, Za-Ma'ji's transmission ended. He did a quick scan of the residence and his initial suspicions were correct despite having to make sure. Bolting out of the house, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

As he approached the shaman's abode, his sharp sense of hearing could already pick up the discord emitting from the intricately constructed hut. A'thael cursed under his breath, he was already too late. Without hesitation, he barged in through the front door and quickly assessed the situation. Reaching forward, he caught Vayuh'ta's arm as she readied herself to charge at the shaman.

"**That is enough!" **he barked and effortlessly shoved his pup towards the other female, not even turning his gaze back at them as they scurried out of the shop.

"**A'thael! What is the meaning of this!" **the shaman roared as his back arched and mandibles flared. A blood lust gleamed in his beady smoky gray eyes and A'thael noted that his pup must have really upset him to push the shaman into such a state. Not that he could entirely blame him; while he was highly respected for his medical skills, the shaman was still looked down upon and mocked by some of their younger brethren for being battle broken.

"**As I said, that is enough brother! You know as well as I that you will lose should you choose to pursue her."**

"**She started this fight, and so shall I finish! Move!" ** the shaman retorted as he tried to barrel past the seasoned warrior in a fit of blind rage. Out of reflex, A'thael lowered himself and swung a toned muscular leg in an effort to sweep the other off his feet. However, the shaman would not be brought down so easily as he instinctively reacted by vaulting himself over A'thael's attack.

_Cjit! _A'thael thought as he sprung up only in time for the shaman to throw a series of punches and kicks in his direction. While the first punch caught him in surprise, he was able to effectively deflect the rest of the barrage with ease as he remained calm and clear-headed throughout the onslaught. While anger was a powerful weapon, rage was blinding and dangerous in battle. He was trained to never let his emotions get the best of him during combat and he found that he was grateful for his father's grueling training regimen.

Waiting for an opening, A'thael studied the shaman carefully until the perfect opportunity presented itself as the other male pulled one of his arms back a little too far.

_There!_ He thought and dropped his guard to snap his right arm forward, wrapping his hand around the other's exposed neck in a crushing grip. He used his upper body strength to twist them both as well as hooked a leg behind one of the male's extended ones. Within seconds, he sent the shaman barreling to the ground and managed to hold him down as he thrashed against his vice-like grip. It wasn't until the shaman stopped struggling and began to express the lack of air that he released him, the other male gasping as he regained himself.

A'thael backed off and studied the shaman carefully before deciding it was time to leave as the male laid on the floor in defeat. He began to walk away as the shaman brought himself to his feet.

"**I do not want to see that lou-dte kale you call your "pup" in my shop again. Do not come back for many moons," **he growled and A'thael slipped out of the establishment with this in mind. He just needed time to cool off as his pride was wounded. Once the anger faded, he would come back with some sort of trinket to make amends with the old warrior as he almost felt a pang of regret for engaging in combat with a cripple. Clearing his head of these thoughts, he focused on the matter at hand, the anger he felt earlier resurfacing as he laid eyes on his pup once again.

They began to argue and exchange harsh words with one another, neither side willing to submit to the other as they clashed for verbal dominance. While he was absolutely furious with Vayuh'ta's defiance, there was a pang in his chest that he did not understand when he realized that she went to the shaman against his advice. After a few moments of senseless shouting, he found himself startled when the human girl raised her voice at the both of them, the strength in her tone resounding loud and clear.

She asked for them to cease arguing in English and it took him a moment to translate her request in his brain. It was a good thing he would listen in every now and then to reinforce his practice of the language when she was teaching Vayuh'ta. He could not help but chuckle at her spirit, entertained at the idea of her finding her own strength little by little the longer she stayed with them. She was such a mousy creature, but with her condition he could almost forgive the weaker aspects of her personality. Almost. She was only a human female after all.

After demanding they return home, he began to walk away from the pair of females and exhaled slowly in order to calm himself.

He could not help but feel a little irked at Lilia's comment of worrying him.

The very thought of experiencing any sort of worry was relatively foreign to him as there was never any time to indulge in such an emotion. Especially worrying about his pup when she was more than capable. If there was anything to really worry about, it was how she made him look in his brethren's eyes. That thought alone was more than enough to erase any sort of concern he initially had as he felt anger course through him once more.

He decided that thinking intensely over what seemed like a trivial subject was irritating and a waste of energy. It wasn't long before they returned home and upon entered the kitchen area, he turned to his pup once more with a lengthy speech in mind. To his surprise though, his pup's normally vibrant sapphire eyes were clouded with guilt and hurt, immediately robbing him of all the anger he was ready to direct at her.

"**Father please forgive me. Do not throw me out or disown me because of the dishonor I have brought you! All I wanted was to make life easier for us by helping restore Lilia's vision! I will never defy you again so please do not abandon me!" **she rambled at him, expressively using her hands to convey her emotions as she walked closer to him. He felt that pang again as he listened to her uncharacteristically beg him for forgiveness. The sight she was producing left an unpleasant taste in his mouth. She did not shed a tear and seldom did she, but he was almost afraid she would start if he did not take action.

He forgot that humans were generally more sensitive and his pup was no exception despite the many masks she wore among his kind. She was strong and had a tough exterior, but behind the well-practiced Yautja facade was still a young human girl. With a heavy sigh, he raised his hand and unceremoniously placed it on top of Vayuh'ta's head before gently rubbing it as if to soothe her worries.

He briefly glanced at the other female who was doing her best to blend in with the background as she placed her hands in front of her, nervously twisting her fingers together as she listened to their conversation intently. Her gaze was directed in their general direction, and despite being unseeing, he saw the sadness pooling within them once more. He was glad that she could not see the mess that was his pup in that moment.

"**Enough pup. The only dishonor you are bringing is to yourself with this behavior…" **he began awkwardly, lacking the skills to comfort another being. He may have raised her, but it was very hands off when it came to the emotional aspects. **"I am displeased because you chose to defy me when I clearly told you not to involve the shaman. You are aware of his stance on ooman care, yet you still attempted to force your will on him when you had absolutely no place in doing so." **

Vayuh'ta hung her head in shame as he gently scolded her.

"**As an individual growing in our world, you must be more mindful of your actions. I hold my status in this world not from being brash but from forethought. While you may affect my standing, you are affecting your own as well. Take note of this and learn from your errors young one," **he trailed off as he removed his hand from her head. **"Is this clear?"**

"**Yes Father…"** she mumbled. **"I apologize…"** A'thael placed a clawed finger under her chin and carefully pressed upward to raise her head, meeting her somber gaze with his stern one.

"**Hold your head high, pup. You are a warrior."**

* * *

Lilia listened in anticipation as Vayuh'ta broke down to A'thael, her heart wrenching for the other girl as she begged for forgiveness. She never pegged Vayuh'ta to be the emotional type given her vibrant personality, but to Lilia's surprise she was still just a human girl like her. It was relieving to know that a person raised in such a cutthroat society could still express such emotion even when they were trained to maintain their warrior-like mannerisms.

She was beginning to understand them both much better now and 'see' them for how they really were. They were definitely a dysfunctional pair, but it somehow worked out just fine for them. Maybe Yautja were a bit more like humans than she initially thought. Like most unique species on Earth, they had their own specific way of surviving and conducting life in general.

Sensing the mood soften she released a breath she did not realize she was holding and flinched as she felt them shift their attention to her. _Oops…_ she thought before deciding to step away from the corner she was trying to blend into.

"**Ooman, do you wish to have an examination conducted on you?" ** A'thael asked suddenly and she turned his gaze in his direction.

"If you think that is necessary Sir," she began slowly with uncertainty "I do not want to cause any more trouble than I already have…"

"**This decision falls solely upon you ooman. Do not deflect the question simply because you fear upsetting me further."**

Lilia winced at the bluntness in his tone and resolved that she would have to start working on being just as straightforward in her responses.

"Alright Sir, let us do this examination."

"**Vayuh'ta go prepare the equipment."**

"**Sei-i Father." **

Hearing Vayuh'ta exit the room, Lilia began to follow the sound of her footsteps so as to find her way to the string navigation system. To her surprise, she heard A'thael step slightly in front of her path causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Sir?" she questioned, curiosity piquing as he remained silent for a few moments.

"**...The Yautja are not known for this emotion you refer to as 'worry'. You believe I displayed this?"**

Blinking her eyes a few times, her facial features softened into a smile at his sudden inquiry.

"It seems that we both have a lot to learn, don't we Sir?" she began gently as she tilted her head to the side, knowing that he would not easily understand the concept at hand. "Despite that you are not related by blood, she is still your precious child that you invested valuable resources into. Your species may be prideful and full of warrior's spirit, but it seems that some of you value your offspring immensely. That's good to know…" she trailed off and was certain that he was surprised yet again when she walked around him carefully before reaching forward for the rope suspended in the hallway.

"If there is one thing I've learned in my short lifespan, Sir, is that you don't need to think about emotion so much. You just feel and that's all there is to it. Vayuh'ta is your daughter, cherish the relationship you share with her," she added before leaving him to follow after her as she guided herself to what she assumed was his study.

As Lilia walked through the doorway, her ears were greeted by various humming of what she assumed to be machines or computers of some sort. Feeling A'thael slip by her and brush her exposed shoulder with his arm, she took note of the sensation and recalled the day he bought her off the other Yautja who kidnapped her.

Were the Yautja reptilian to a degree? Based on the somewhat scaly skin that touched her, she began to wonder what he truly looked like. Throughout her schooling she had always been relatively fascinated with science but was unfortunately kept to a minimum for some odd reason as her foster parents did not want her becoming smarter than a "well-bred" girl should be.

They always told her that because she was blind she only had her looks going for her as opposed to her intelligence. No well-off husband would want their blind wife to be smarter than them, something about wounding the male ego and whatnot. She still couldn't help but be fascinated however as she heard stories of extraterrestrial life being a possibility and marveled at the idea of life other than mankind existing in the universe. She even went as far as to having one of the maids sneak her some audiobooks of more advanced material.

"**Come closer ooman." **A'thael commanded and she raised her right arm in front of her as she stepped forward with uncertainty, never having been inside this room before. It wasn't long before she felt her hand hit a fleshy muscular wall and before being able to react, he wrapped his hands around the small of her waist. She felt him lift her with ease before he set her down on a cool metal table, much like the one she had woken up on when she was first abducted from Earth.

The very thought sent chills down her spine as she recalled the fear she felt that day.

"**It is prepared accordingly Father,"** Vayuh'ta suddenly spoke up as she tapped away on what could have been a computer or some sort of technological device. **"Whenever you are ready to proceed."**

Hearing A'thael lift something nearby, nervousness began to settle in as she could only imagine what was to come. A thought suddenly came to mind as she heard the two move around her.

"I must ask… Why did we go through the trouble of seeing the shaman if it is possible to examine me here?"

"**Father is a warrior, not a healer. The equipment we have here is very limited and he is only versed in the basics he picked up on various missions," **Vayuh'ta responded in his stead as she continued working on whatever it was she was messing with.

"**It is as Vayuh'ta says. Do not be startled ooman, this might feel odd to you," **A'thael chimed in as he stood in front of her. Feeling him essentially loom over her, she did her best to not shrivel in his powerful presence. _He has to be at least 7"-8" tall… Jesus._ She thought as she gripped the edge of the metal table while listening to every sound made in anticipation.

Suddenly, a strange helmet like object encased her head and the various noises it was making freaked Lilia out a little. _He did warn you…_she thought and reached up to move it slightly as it felt somewhat crooked. At the adjustment, it abruptly began to morph to the shape and size of her head making her yelp.

"What is this?" she couldn't help but ask after a moment as her fingertips ran over the simple yet intricately designed metal. A'thael brought her hands down to her sides as he began attaching what she assumed to be cords to the back of her head based off the sounds and motions being produced in the process.

"That is a bio-mask specifically crafted for me. It assists in various elements such as protection and different modes of vision. It also grants the ability to translate language as well as vocal mimicry of another species. This one has been customized to monitor vitals of the wearer and possesses the capability of a full body assessment when linked to its paired wrist gauntlet," Vayuh'ta explained again, but this time in english as A'thael slipped something onto her right wrist. It sent a chill down her spine as it felt like the object latched onto her skin while the device adjusted itself accordingly to her body just as the helmet did.

"To think the Yautja possess such advanced technology in comparison to humans… This feels very strange," Lilia thought out loud as listened to the device whir to life in her ears.

"**Is the system ready pup?"** A'thael asked as Lilia felt him move away from her to join Vayuh'ta on the side of the room.

"**All good to go Father!"**

Hearing the whir pick up in her ears, she felt the device on her wrist lightly pulsate before a strange sensation washed over her head.

"**All vitals appear to be normal, no visible signs of retinal damage..."** Vayuh'ta noted as the scan occurred. Hearing the two shuffle nearby, Lilia waited anxiously as her mind strayed to the various doctors her foster parents brought her to. Nearly every single one insisted there wasn't anything they could do other than send her to therapy or a psychologist of some sort.

"Of course there wouldn't be…" Lilia muttered softly in the mask. "There never was any sustained damage at the time I lost it. This is purely psychological…"

"**Explain further ooman."** A'thael demanded and she couldn't help but feel pressured.

"As I explained once before, this condition was thought to be the product of post traumatic stress syndrome or conversion disorder… No doctor has been able to pinpoint what my problem is other than psychological trauma I endured as a child. I guess I never really considered working through the problem… My brain simply locked the memory away and until this day, for the life of me, I cannot remember what happened other than my family being gruesomely murdered before my eyes…" Lilia explained as she reached up and pushed the helmet-like mask object off of her head, feeling almost claustrophobic the longer it stayed on her.

"**And I asked you last time what the last thing you remembered was before you blacked out,"** A'thael stated as he removed the bio-mask from her hands. **"Recollect the fragments slowly and do not let the emotions overwhelm you," ** he added as he detached the wrist gauntlet from her as well, making her shiver when he ran his hands over her skin in the process.

"It's easier said than done Sir…" Lilia mumbled in response as she shook her head, feeling somewhat frustrated with overthinking his actions.

"**What do you have to be fearful of, ooman? Memories cannot harm physically harm you and you are your body's master. Until you learn to take control, you will always be the weakling in society. At least bring honor to yourself by doing that as you do not really have much to lose anyways,"** A'thael said almost plainly, making Lilia reel in the truth behind his words as the shaman's own observations came back to plague her thoughts. She always wanted more out of her life and by limiting herself, she would truly never get anywhere.

She was always resigned to being a dreamer, and now that she was in a foreign place where virtually no limitation other than being blind worked against her, she was cheating herself out of a golden opportunity; to finally live life the way she wanted.

"...I'll try… I admit that I am terrified of what I might remember… And maybe I won't get my sight back… Either way, I don't really have much to lose, huh?" she muttered with a small defeated smile. Hearing Vayuh'ta shuffle as she waited for her to speak, Lilia took a deep breath before slowly picking at the pieces in her brain as A'thael instructed.

"There was so much red painting the walls… Bloody hand prints and smears... I remember various pieces of my siblings were strewn about the corridor," swallowing the lump forming in her throat at the memory of one of her younger brother's lifeless eyes looking up at her surfacing.

"My mother and my father were tied in a ridiculous amount of strange yet sticky looking rope, possibly thread, while their faces were masked by some strange object… And my uncle…" she suddenly paused, the memory beginning to speed up in tune with her beating heart, its pace slowly rising in panic as she recalled the next blurred events.

"There was a really tall yet lanky man dressed head-to-toe in black holding my uncle in his grasp and he hissed at me… I…" Lilia began to wrap her arms around herself as she struggled to remain calm. "I'll never forget the sound it made as it threw his mangled body to the side before it stalked towards me…. It? What do I mean by it…?" she trailed off as she suddenly as her nails bit angrily into her arms, her brain sent into overdrive by the imagery playing vividly in her mind.

_The creature began to stalk towards her with a predatory gait and she scrambled backwards until she hit the wall. Lilia could only stare with wide eyes as it came towards her with its mouth __parted. Within its toothed maw, a proboscis-like inner mouth emerged slowly and __menacingly, saliva dripping off it as it neared her face. Feeling warm air fan across her tear-stained cheek as she turned her gaze away, she felt as if her heart would burst through her rib cage._

_**Somebody please help me…!**_

_Suddenly, as if someone had heard her internal plea, something metallic whirled through the air before embedding itself into the creature's back causing it to screech and retract its inner mouth. It hunched its body over her almost protectively, as if it didn't want to share the kill with what whatever assaulted it. Lilia tried desperately to squirm away in the few moments it was distracted, but it quickly sensed this and whipped its attention back to her. It flung a clawed and skeletal-like palm at her as it shoved her roughly against the wall. _

"Lilia stop!" she vaguely heard Vayuh'ta cry out before the memory hazed and came to an abrupt stop as she recalled trying to peer around the creature. Something didn't add up in her memory, but before she could think or say anything, she felt her body wobble and fall forward only to be caught in A'thael's arms.

_He keeps on saving me…_ she thought miserably.

"**Bring the salve,"** she heard A'thael command as pain suddenly registered in her mind along with some wet warmth trickling down her arms. **"Self-harm is foolish ooman. Why did you feel the need to do this?"** he chastised as Vayuh'ta scurried back into the room.

Listening to them hustle, she hissed loudly the moment that cool burning sensation seeped into the nail wounds on her arms. She did not realize how badly she actually gouged herself until the intensity of the sensation hit her harder than the first time the healing gel was used on her.

"I'm sorry…" Lilia began as she lowered her head, feeling extremely drained after the ordeal of reliving her past. A'thael and Vayuh'ta were talking, but she found that she was too tired to try and translate what they were saying. She also found that she was still in A'thael's arms, and to her surprise she enjoyed the warmth his sculpted chest had to offer.

As her mind slowly clouded over, she rested her head on his pec and without realizing it, gently nuzzled her head against it until she was comfortable. Without a care in the world, she succumbed to the darkness that beckoned her as exhaustion from the day finally caught up.

* * *

A'thael and Vayuh'ta glanced at each other, sharing a knowing nod as they listened to Lilia recall pieces of her past. _Kiande amedha_ he mused and crossed his arms in thought as the girl continued to ramble various descriptions that hit the nail on the head.

He noted that she began to dig her nails into her arms, inflicting angry red crescent marks as she struggled with herself. Vayuh'ta noticed the moment that Lilia broke her own skin and yelled at the other female to stop. He could smell the female's fear, she was beginning to crash and drown in it. Once she came to her senses, she appeared to be completely overwhelmed as she wobbled and began to fall forward.

He instinctively stepped forward and caught her in his arms with ease. She didn't black out, but he could tell she was mentally spent as he supported her tiny frame. After commanding his pup to get the healing gel, he examined the steady rivulets of blood flowing from the punctures. Under other circumstances, the sight would have been enthralling as it reminded him of the hunt. Given that she was a purchased trophy however, he was not amused.

Humans were such strange creatures under pressure, but definitely not ones to be underestimated.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized after he scolded her and tended to her by applying medical treatment on her wounds.

"**Father, she was speaking of the kiande amedha was she not?"** Vayuh'ta asked as he ensured he missed no spots.

"**Sei-i pup. She is very fortunate to be alive if she was just a pup when this encounter occurred," **he said.

Suddenly, he stiffened as the girl shuffled in his arms by nuzzling into his chest before drifting off to sleep. The action caught him off guard and despite that Vayuh'ta had done this many times when she was a young pup herself, this was somehow oddly different to him. Completely scooping the ebony-haired girl into his arms, he found himself somewhat captivated by her soft features as he recalled that he was initially charmed by the color of her eyes. She really was a plain and fragile looking girl, but he believed that according to human standards, she was a beauty in her own right.

Shaking his head at these sudden thoughts, he resolved to train after putting the female in bed, believing the lack of physical activity was softening him lately.

"**Pup, prepare tomorrow's meal and join me for some training after I put this one in bed. I have been neglecting you during the most important time as your chiva approaches,"** he said while leaving the room, completely oblivious to how Vayuh'ta regarded him the entire time he held Lilia.

* * *

Vayuh'ta felt concerned for Lilia as it was strange to see her act in such a way. The other girl was initially too timid and hesitant for her liking, but as they spent time together she grew on her. She shared a bond with her that was different from the bond she shared with her father.

Perhaps because it was the first relationship she ever really shared with another female.

Lilia was only meant to be a trophy due to her musical gift, but Vayuh'ta briefly wondered if this was what it was like to really have a sister figure in her life. She never got to know her human mother or sister, but she also never looked back on things long lost to her. Vayuh'ta only knew how to live in the present; the past or future meant nothing to her as long as she was by A'thael's side.

She couldn't put a finger on it, but ever since this girl came into their lives, she felt extremely troubled. Things were definitely more exciting with another person around, but for some reason every time father locked his attention on Lilia, Vayuh'ta felt something clench her heart intensely. It was as if losing his focus and sharing him with another was painful, but she didn't understand this feeling as him interacting with others never bothered her before.

She watched as he caught Lilia and pulled her body against his own. She watched the muscles in his arm twitch ever so slightly as he effortlessly adjusted the girl so that she wouldn't fall and so that he could examine the extent of self-inflicted damage. She watched him closely as his eyes trailed over the other girl's very being.

That dark feeling began to loom over her again as her chest tightened and her lungs momentarily forgot to function as she watched him walk out of the room with Lilia cradled gently in his arms. He said something to her, but her ears could not fully register his words. Before she knew it, he was already out of sight and the sharp pain began to ebb into a dull throb. Releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Vayuh'ta placed a hand over her chest and locked her eyes on her feet.

_What was that…?_ she thought as she calmed down and returned to herself.

"**Get moving pup!"** she heard her father call from the other room after a few moments and snapped back to reality. **"I will wait for you outside when you finish,"** he said as he passed by her in the hall. Realizing what he expected of her earlier, she rushed to do as he bid lest she upset him for the second time that day.

The air around them was changing and while she did not completely understand what it was she felt, for the first time in a long time, she knew she felt the telltale tickle of fear.

* * *

**Terms Utilized**

If any mistakes are made with any of the terms, please don't hesitate to correct me.

**Ell-osde' pauk: fuck you**

**Ooman: human**

**Lou-dte kale: child-maker (female)**

**Cjit: shit**

**Sei-i: yes**

**Kiande amedha: hard meat (Xenomorphs)**

**Chiva: trial**


	6. Chapter Six: Garnet

**Garnet** is also known for its utilization of creative energy. It grounds spirit forces within the body and helps in the ability to work lovingly on the physical plane. Yet Garnet is a sensual stone. It represents primordial fire, the creation of the world out of chaos, purification and love. It is a stone of strong, intense feelings.

(_Crystal Encyclopedia)_

* * *

**Chaper Six: Garnet**

After slowing her breath down to a controlled and even rhythm, Vayuh'ta wiped the sweat from her brow before stretching her body out. When she felt relaxed enough, she began to unwrap the protective cloth from her hands and feet, her mind focused as she carried out each task meticulously.

She intended on doing her absolute best in the pre-trial the following morning so her father would see her training with him paid off immensely. She wanted him to watch her closely as she bested the others she had been training alongside with as they all prepared to become blooded warriors. Her eyes strayed to her partners and studied them intently as they sparred with one another.

Hu'sta and Tan'kah were essentially her childhood friends; despite their differences, they got along quite well to the surprise of the other Yautja in their little makeshift community. She didn't remember how their oddball friendship came to be, but it was much welcomed as she learned a good portion of Yautja values from them.

While others in their community felt she was a lost cause, Hu'sta and Tan'kah pushed her to become better, believing she possessed potential. Just like her father did when raising her. With them, she was never treated simply as a human, but as an equal.

Vayuh'ta often wondered how much fortune smiled down upon her for her life to be this way.

As Hu'sta pinned Tan'kah down, Vayuh'ta wandered over to the pair.

"**Do you submit brother?"** Hu'sta asked cockily as he put more pressure into Tan'kah's shoulder blade, earning a frustrated roar from the other.

"**I submit," **he ground out, pride wounded slightly as Hu'sta released him. **"I need my arm functioning for tomorrow..."**

"**You are still swinging a little too wide Tan'kah,"** Vayuh'ta noted as she replayed the fight in her head, analyzing all the movements made. **"You need to keep your footing firm, I noticed you keep lifting your hips in an effort to put more power into your punch."**

"**Silence Vayuh'ta,"** he growled in irritation, rotating his shoulder to stretch it out. Hu'sta put an arm around her cheerfully as they watched Tan'kah get to his feet.

"**You should take advice from younger sister here, she may be onto something,"** he said while shaking her shoulder in a brotherly gesture. Brushing him off with a laugh, Vayuh'ta went to Tan'kah and lightly punched his arm as if to cheer him up.

"**You are a good warrior Tan'kah, however your carelessness will potentially cost us on the chiva. We must succeed as failure is not an option,"** she said as determination washed over her. The two brothers shared a knowing look and proceeded to stretch out completely, their sparring session ending for the day.

"**Vayuh'ta, you must be very eager to become a blooded warrior,"** Hu'sta said carefully, intrigued at the passion burning in her eyes. **"You have always taken training seriously, but today is different. A fire burns within you and fuels your every action. What has gotten you so riled?"**

Casting a smile in his direction, the youth stretched her arms in front of her,**"We are so close, brothers. I will show them all just what I made of… That I am not some weak lou-dte kale like the others see me as,"** she trailed off, clenching her fists before lowering them to her sides. **"I will show them that Father made a wise decision to train me and raise me as his own."**

Both males felt a shiver run down their spines as the darkness in her tone deepened at the mention of their brethren looking down on her. She was certainly a force to be reckoned with. Without another word to them, Vayuh'ta walked away and left them to their thoughts.

* * *

Lilia had been fiddling with her violin when she heard Vayuh'ta loudly enter from the side door. Twisting the tuning pegs while lightly picking at each string to ensure they were in key, she frowned upon discovering that one string was giving her problems. "Hey Vayuh'ta, you're back early. There's stew on the fire if you are hungry."

Listening to the other female shuffle about before sitting across from her, the smell of meat assaulted her nostrils, confirming she had taken her offer.

"While training more would have been benefactory, it is also important to rest instead of wearing the body out the day before," Vayuh'ta responded simply before taking a spoonful of stew into her mouth.

"It's 'beneficial' Vayuh'ta," Lilia corrected with a small smile,"I suppose you are right. Do you feel ready?"

"I have been ready for a long time now," the brown haired girl said with a mouth full of food,"How did you manage to make this anyways? It is not great, but not bad either."

"I honestly struggled to put it together, but I suppose I had a little help as everything was laid out for me. It wasn't easy but! Baby steps I guess," she began before setting the violin down on the table, having given up on tuning the last string as it was difficult to converse and listen for the right key at the same time. Out of nowhere, the need to satisfy her curiosity surfaced as the question sat heavily in her mouth. Before she could stop herself, she suddenly blurted it out.

"Do you remember your human family Vayuh'ta?"

When Lilia thought about it, Vayuh'ta never really spoke much about her past other than the culture she was raised in. She was never one to pry, but she felt that their relationship was becoming more open.

Vayuh'ta paused and Lilia could sense the unease from her question.

"You know what? Never mind, I'm sorry for pry-"

"I was really young… I believe I was what the oomans call a toddler, so my memory was not fully developed yet. I was very fortunate that Father found me when he did. Supposedly I was the last survivor in my family after a strange and new type of kiande amedha tore through the town I was born in," she said before finishing her food off noisily. Furrowing her brow, Lilia mulled over the words as she heard this term mentioned before.

"I have a vague understanding of what this… kiande amedha is. But I'm not quite sure what to make of it yet…"

"The kiande amedha are fierce prey…" Vayuh'ta explained in detail every aspect of what she knew about the vicious creatures and Lilia listened closely, absorbing all the knowledge the other had to offer. She began to paint a picture in her head about what the creature looked like based on the explanation and she felt her heart skip a beat. Why was the image coming to mind so terrifying?

"In any case, I will be the first to become blooded, just you wait! The kiande amedha are no match for me!" Vayuh'ta exclaimed heatedly, and Lilia was momentarily pulled away from her dark thoughts.

"I'll be rooting for you then Vayuh'ta!" Lilia cheered, offering whatever support she could muster while trying to bury the disturbing image that came to mind.

"I wish that you could somehow witness my rise to glory as well Lilia… This world is nothing like the world you grew up in. Everything here is so different… I feel as if you would thrive if given the chance. I hope your eyesight returns to you soon. In some ways though that might not be a good thing! Then you would see how truly splendid Father is, but it is not as if you could compete with me," she rambled on, catching Lilia's attention at the mention of A'thael.

"What does your father look like Vayuh'ta? My imagination cannot begin to even make out what he looks like…" she trailed off thoughtfully, attempting to piece together some sort of image from what she picked up from the brief moments of contact.

"Ah… That is a secret! If you really want to know that bad, get your eyesight back as soon as possible 'kay?" Vayuh'ta giggled and reached over to ruffle Lilia's hair. At the action, the smell of sweat and dirt invaded her nose, immediately making her recoil.

"Vayuh'ta you stink! You need a bath badly," she said, pinching her nose shut in an exaggerated motion to annoy her companion.

"You do not smell pleasant yourself you know!" the other girl cheekily responded."Shall we go bathe?"

* * *

Feeling the steam caress her exposed flesh before gingerly stepping into the water, she held onto one of the nearby rocks as she secured her footing. From what she was told, it was better to stay around the edges as the center was deep for her height, so she moved a few rocks over until she found a spot she was comfortable with.

Submerging herself shoulder deep into the hot water, Lilia released a content sigh. Nothing felt quite as soothing as a hot bath after a long day. Though cooking was by no means difficult for most people, it was a struggle for her as she painstakingly carried out each task so as not to lose a finger or two.

Hearing Vayuh'ta slip into the water as well, she leaned back against the rocks of the little outdoor hot spring that was behind the house. She learned from Vayuh'ta that A'thael specifically chose this location due to the presence of it; after all, it was rare to find a natural heated water pool among the various habitable planets that didn't scald the skin. Nonetheless, she was grateful in that moment as she felt the warmth seep into her muscles and bones.

"Tell me more about your life on Earth," Vayuh'ta suddenly asked as she languidly swam around the center of the spring. Taken aback by the sudden question, Lilia sank into the water until it touched her chin. She supposed this stemmed from her own question earlier and felt obligated to respond.

"As I've told you before, it was nothing special… Aside from my childhood, my years spent with my foster parents were absolutely miserable… I'd rather not really recall to be honest."

"Why? Were they terrible?"

"Aside from the various beatings, verbal abuse, and intellectual suppression, they used me for the sole purpose of playing my violin. It was initially an outlet you know? Kind of how you view training as a form of release… But once they discovered how 'gifted' I supposedly was, they began to profit from it," she mused with a frown. "It's kind of annoying, but in some ways I can't really bring myself to hate them completely."

"If I were in your shoes, I would have put them in their place. I absolutely hate others like that…" Vayuh'ta grumbled and Lilia could tell that she was frustrated by her tone. She couldn't help but smile at the display of irritation as she had such a vibrant personality.

"I know you wouldn't have… But the rules are different on Earth. You can't just go around physically fighting everyone you disagree with. Anyways... I'm kinda grateful y'know? Despite that they treated me so horribly, they still put a roof over my head, put food in my belly, and kept me alive when I surely wouldn't have been able to survive on my own. I don't know why they chose me, but I was 'lucky' if that makes sense."

She could tell Vayuh'ta didn't understand her completely, but knew well enough what she was getting at. It was the gift of life provided to them both under different circumstances. Having fallen silent, Lilia wondered if she was talking too much and was about to say something before Vayuh'ta suddenly spoke up once more.

"Answer me honestly… Do you ever think you will be able to see again?"

It was a fair question, something Lilia began thinking about quite often after their run in with the shaman.

"I have thought about it a lot… Believe me, at this point I do wish to regain my eyesight. It's just a matter of when and how… I don't really know what to do. We've talked about the potential underlying reason, but talking about it didn't really seem to help. So I don't know…" Pushing herself upright once more to cool herself down a little, she listened to Vayuh'ta stop near her as she took a seat on one of the rocks.

As the conversation died, Lilia heard the water being disturbed across from them and suddenly realized that A'thael had joined them, causing her to tense in apprehension. Alien species or not, he was still male and that was more than enough to make her feel vulnerable.

"**Father!"** Vayuh'ta happily chirped and swam towards him as he walked through the water with ease.

"**Pup. Ooman,"** he said curtly, moving the water around him with moderate force as it sounded like he submerged himself fully before resurfacing with a series of pleased trills. Shrinking into the water so as to make herself seem small and less visible, Lilia ran various scenarios in her head on how to get out of the situation as soon as possible.

It was humiliating enough that he had seen her naked once when she was auctioned off, but a second, possibly third time? The more she thought about it, the antsier she felt. Vayuh'ta and him began to converse when she decided to start slowly inching herself to the nearest edge to exit.

From where she was, she could feel a pile of rocks and dirt raised behind her, just her luck. The cloth she used as a towel was somewhere nearby, it was just a matter of how far she set it away from the water.

"Lilia? Where are you going? Are you done already?" Vayuh'ta questioned and Lilia cursed her inability to be stealthy. Trying to play it cool, she put a hand to her head and laughed nervously,"Ah, I'm just moving around a little bit..."

It was hard to gather her bearings in the water as she tried to navigate her way out, but the motion in the hot spring told her he somewhere near her based on the small strong waves he made when moving.

"**Are you overheating ooman? You look rather flushed,"** he said as she ended up bumping into him, causing her to turn a deeper shade of red as she pressed her hands against her chest. He was examining her, she could feel practically feel his eyes scanning her.

Without warning, a strange but pleasant smell faintly wafted around her; it was soft, a little spicy, yet musky all together. It reminded her of sandalwood, and it was odd that she found herself attracted to it as she was never really fond of the scent. It was even almost arousing as it washed over her senses, completely drowning out the mild scent of the hot spring itself.

Realizing it was emitting from A'thael, she pushed herself away from him with vigor. As she began to pull herself out of the water, she felt him move behind her, causing her anxiety to soar. Perhaps the heat was getting to her after all.

"Y-Yes! I think I am overheating, I'm getting out no-" feeling her foot slide on the wet surface of the stone, she tried to regain her balance but to no avail. Falling to her side with a soft thud, she groaned in pain as she took a moment to collect herself.

"Lilia! Are you okay?!" she heard Vayuh'ta cry out as she sat up slowly, her calves still slightly submerged in the water. Suddenly a stinging sensation emitted from her inner side of her left calf and she realized she must have cut it when slipping. Before she could bring herself to her feet once more, she froze when she felt a large hand wrap around her leg.

"**You need to be more careful, ooman. You keep hurting yourself faster than we can fix you,"** A'thael mused as he pulled her closer to the edge to get a better look at the wound. Unexpectedly, she felt him go rigid which caused another bout of self consciousness at the close proximity they shared. Feeling his breath fan across her leg before something wet and warm grazed across her cut, she shivered as she noted the texture of his tongue.

Something about this action was very strange and wrong, but for some reason she felt a spark inside that she never felt before. Vaguely hearing the obscenities shouted by Vayuh'ta in the background, she broke out of her trance when she felt A'thael roughly jerk her body closer to him. As he frantically flipped her onto her stomach, the musky smell from earlier intensified and to her horror, discovered that the male was aroused when something rock hard hit her thigh.

_Oh God… What do I do?_ she thought as she found herself drowning in his scent. This was happening too fast and her mind was reeling from the sensory overload. Before she could dwell on the matter further, Vayuh'ta came to her rescue by attacking A'thael. Feeling the pressure of his hands on her hips and back disappear followed by a series of roars as well as battle cries, she scrambled out of the water once more. It did not sound like a good fight and as soon as it started, the tussle came to an abrupt end.

"**Father, what the pauk! What do you think you are doing?! You are acting like a Young Blood who hasn't had a good pauking in a long time! She's my living trophy, not yours!" **the girl shrieked fiercely at the male. **"How could you do this to me?!"**

"Vayuh'ta it's my fault, I-"

"Shut up Lilia!"

Wincing at her sharpness in her command, the raven-haired girl lowered her head in defeat. She was too angry to be reasoned with right now and for some reason, she detected hurt in her tone. Lilia had her suspicions, but was beginning to understand the other girl's fierce loyalty to the male. She wasn't entirely sure if she was right, but it was becoming more apparent that Vayuh'ta craved something more than just a parent-child relationship.

"**Ugh! Pauk this. I'm going to bed,"** and with that, the other female stomped away furiously.

Hearing A'thael collect himself with a growl, she covered her ears as she heard him roar once more. **"Who does that pauking pup think she is!"**

It sounded like he punched something near him based on the loud noise she heard. To her relief he ended up storming away and as his footsteps faded, she suddenly found herself alone.

She felt very lost and confused, yet the heat emitting from her very core bothered her to no end as her body begged for release. Having been sexually repressed since she was a child, she had absolutely no idea of what was happening and what to actually do about it. She understood reproduction, but beyond the basics the very concept of pleasure was foreign. Wrapping her arms around herself, she began to shake violently as tears streamed down her cheeks.

_What do I do now…?_

* * *

**Note:** This was stupid hard to write for some reason… Pardon this set up chapter and writer's block for the past month, but better things are to come. Thank you for the reviews and support as always. Please continue to let me know what you think!

Until next time…

**Terms Utilized**

If any mistakes are made with any of the terms, please don't hesitate to correct me.

**Kiande amedha: hard meat (Xenomorphs)**

**Pauk(ing): fuck(ing)**


	7. Chapter Seven: Jade

**Jade** is the stone of calm in the midst of storm. It is excellent for healing feelings of guilt, and for extreme cases of defeatism. It also treats "pathological normality," an excessive desire to adapt oneself to a group, even if it is sect-like, exaggerated militarism, a follow-the-leader attitude, or the compulsive desire to give in to general opinion to belong no matter the cost.

(_Crystal Encyclopedia)_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Jade**

"_**Who does that pauking pup think she is!"**_

A'thael forced himself to be still as he replayed the recent events during the evening. He stormed in after Vayuh'ta only to find her trashing things in her room. She was always fiery in nature, but never let her emotions control her to this degree.

"_**What is the meaning of this pup!"**__ he barked as she continued throwing whatever she could get her hands on. When she refused to acknowledge him, he stepped forward and grabbed one of her wrists while reflexively catching the other hand that swung at him in the process._

"_**Why are you doing this to me Father?!"**__ she screamed, glaring up at him like a wounded and cornered animal. It was in that moment that something clicked inside of him as he gazed into her cloudy sapphire eyes. Staring at the tears that threatened to spill from them, he felt a small tug at his heart. _

_He had hurt her in some way and didn't know how to fix it; curse the emotional tendencies of the ooman race._

"_**...Doing what?"**__ he responded softly, his anger faltering as he noted her lower lip beginning to twitch. She gazed into his eyes intently and it felt like she was trying to peer into his mind for some sort of answer. _

"_**You treat her differently than me… Even though she has not been with you for as long as I have…! I have done nothing but live up to your expectations, followed your every order, and trained hard so that you may be proud to call me your pup and yet…"**__ she trailed off, the tears finally trickling down her olive cheeks. He was almost compelled to wipe them away, yet he refused to give in. He still had his pride to uphold and he would not let a rebellious outburst give way to coddling. _

"_**And yet?"**__ he prodded, genuinely interested in what she had to say. _

"_**...And yet you still show more interest in her than in me…"**__ she choked out, lowering her head as she struggled to compose herself. __**"What does she have that I lack? Tell me Father!"**_

_He released her hands and took a deep breath; what compelled him to act the way he did? He thought about it briefly and couldn't find an answer himself. He barely knew the other ooman girl, yet there was something about the energy and determination surrounding her that drew him in. Feeling unsatisfied with his silence, Vayuh'ta clenched her hands into fists._

"_**I respectfully ask that you leave me be Father. If you have nothing to say then I do not wish to be subjected to this humiliation any longer."**_

_Feeling himself jerk in response to her cold words, he decided it was better to retreat for now. She was too upset to be reasoned with, no matter what he said. Suddenly, Lilia's words came back to him the day he asked her what she meant when he expressed concern. _

'_If there is one thing I've learned in my short lifespan, Sir, is that you don't need to think about emotion so much. You just feel and that's all there is to it. Vayuh'ta is your daughter, cherish the relationship you share with her.'_

"_**...You may not think so, but I cherish the relationship we share as it presently is pup. Nothing more, nothing less,"**__ he muttered half-heartedly before turning away and leaving her room. It was worth a shot and he had no other satisfying answer up his sleeve. He heard her breath catch and knew that what he had to say wasn't what she wanted to hear. She slammed the door behind him and everything fell silent as he retreated to his study._

A'thael sighed heavily as the image of his pup being teary-eyed replayed over and over in his head before his thoughts inevitably strayed to the other ooman girl. The moment he saw her in the hot spring, he couldn't help but notice how much she changed. Her body was no longer average in weight and was slightly toned from all the work Vayuh'ta invested into her through daily strength training. Her skin was still relatively fair, but started to become slightly sun-kissed and her waist length ebony hair was becoming glossy from a proper diet.

Her attitude and approach to things were also becoming bolder; she was still relatively mousy, but the confidence manifesting itself was more apparent with how she carried herself around the house. It was her emerald eyes that still captivated him; they were incredibly expressive and often displayed her emotions clearly. She was definitely a diamond in the rough, and if given a chance, she would certainly blossom into a worthy individual.

When she hurt herself trying to escape the water, it was then that he got a whiff of that earthy smell he had come to appreciate yet something seemed different about it. This time it seemed more alluring and as he scanned her body with his eyes, he realized she was most likely close to being in heat. This wasn't unusual as he had encountered this before with Vayuh'ta, but her scent was different than the raven-haired female's. Something about the pheromones Lilia emitted stirred a suppressed feeling within him.

He marveled at the softness of her skin every time he touched her; there was just something about ooman flesh that was on a different level from a Yautja's, and he found it incredibly fascinating each time he encountered it.

As he stared at the crimson rivulets streaming down her calf, he couldn't stop himself from running his tongue along the length of her wound and the taste of her blood sent him over the edge. He was beginning to drown in the scent that pervaded the air. His musk and her pheromones combined was more than enough to spark a strong desire to take her from behind and claim her as his own.

Before he registered it, he dragged her towards him and flipped the tiny female onto her stomach, his member fully erect and aching to be buried inside of her. He never had the chance to do so however, as the altercation between him and his pup occurred.

When _was_ the last time he had a good pauking?

Perhaps it was due to the amount of time he invested in researching her origin that he found himself slowly becoming more fascinated by the ooman body. Maybe all he needed to do to get rid of the silly thoughts he had about the ooman girl named Lilia was bury his cock inside a female Yautja and pauk them senselessly. The more he thought about it, the more the image of the emerald eyed female kept popping up in his head, writhing and panting underneath him as she struggled to match his hungry pace.

With a startled roar at the sudden fantasy, he hurriedly left the house in search of a willing female in the village bar nearby.

* * *

Dawn came swiftly and the atmosphere was heavy beyond belief. Lilia made the decision to stay at home during the pre-trial as she felt no desire being stuck between the two after such an awkward night. A'thael and Vayuh'ta walked in a staggered formation off of his ship into the docking area of the Yautja game reserve.

The brunette was tense and did her absolute best in avoiding any eye contact as she couldn't bring herself to do so. She still felt ashamed from her sudden outburst of emotion and how her father reduced himself from a prideful warrior to nothing more than a horny young blood. The imagery was not fitting for someone like him and it left a terrible taste in her mouth.

As they ran into Hu'sta and Tan'kah, Vayuh'ta separated herself from her father and didn't bother looking back at him as she quickly went over their strategy. Each year, they switched up the form of the pre-trial, but this year seemed pretty simple and straightforward. From what was announced, in order to pass they were required to display teamwork in addition to sustaining as few injuries as possible. Nothing she and the boys couldn't handle. They were also required to slay four small beasts and two large ones. Considering there were only two other groups participating in addition to her own, she didn't feel as pressured about competition.

All that mattered was that her group succeeded.

Before long, they were thrust out onto the jungle-like battlefield. Stealthily moving forward, the trio soon encountered their first set of prey. Fortunately for her group, they came across a pack of four Yautja dogs, but something about them was strange. They were the most unsightly dogs she had ever seen as evidence of mutation was apparent through the broad spider-like limbs they possessed along with larger heads and varied saw-like teeth.

As her biomask locked onto the creatures, Vayuh'ta suddenly realized why this trial seemed a little too simple. Whatever the Yautja scientists had been genetically experimenting with went awry and it was the unblooded's job to clean it up. No wonder they specified the amount of kills needed to succeed.

Sneering in disgust as a dog snarled madly in her direction, Vayuh'ta vaulted forward acrobatically with her combistick and speared it effortlessly while Hu'sta and Tan'kah covered her other angles. _Four down, two more to go_, she thought as she flicked the spear to the side sharply to clear the blood off of it. Leave it to the Elders to give them something shitty to do to prove themselves. Despite the bitterness however, she chose to capitalize on this opportunity to test her abilities.

As they progressed they decided to enhance a large and old pitfall trap from a previous pre-trial in hopes that it would be useful for when they encountered the larger prey. Tan'kah prepared some rope, strategically placing it in spots that were easily accessible when the time was right. The entire process took them no longer than 10 minutes as they worked as a unit. All three nodded at one another in silent understanding as they took off to resume the hunt.

Time seemed to accelerate for her as they covered ground at incredible speeds. She had some augmentations conducted on her body over the course of her life with her father, but only ones her human body could assimilate and handle. _Thank goodness for advanced technology among this species_, she thought before running straight into Hu'sta's muscular back.

"**Hu'sta what the pauk!"** she cursed before he pulled her into his arms and swung them around the trunk of the nearest tree. She glanced over at Tan'kah and followed his pointed finger at the sight before them.

A boar-like creature the size of a house was idly scratching at the ground in front of it, sniffing at whatever scent was there. The three shared looks with one another and began their assault. Hu'sta charged forward before throwing Vayuh'ta up into the air. Using the momentum to flip onto the creature's mutated tail, she braced herself as it roared and swung the appendage to the side.

She slowly scaled the tail and painstakingly made her way along its back by stabbing into its flesh to pull herself along before eventually reaching its neck. Focused on the task at hand with all her might, she struggled to keep herself mounted as it put up the fight of its life. Hu'sta and Tan'kah were attacking it from two different sides to keep its attention divided as it struggled to combat all three of them.

Suddenly, with a roar that shook her to her core, Vayuh'ta felt the creature rumble in such a way that she instinctively threw herself off its back. As Tan'kah leapt up to catch her, she stared with wide eyes as spider-like spines exploded from the spot she once inhabited and thanked herself for listening to her intuition. She would have been fatally wounded if she hadn't.

Feeling Tan'kah tighten his grip on her as they landed roughly and bounced off the ground a few times, she felt her heart clench when she realized he was using his body to protect her. She heard Hu'sta emit a battle cry as he sprung into action and used the opportunity to distract the beast from engaging them further.

Quickly assessing the damage done to him via biomask as they moved a safe distance away, she found that his injuries were minor and it was more so his brain being rattled from their nasty fall that had him reeling. Deeming his condition to be of non life-threatening nature, she bolted back to help a cornered Hus'ta. Given that this was merely a pre-trial, they were not allowed usage of any plasma weapons. This was a test of physical ability and was certainly a lot tougher than Vayuh'ta anticipated.

_We need to bring this beast to the pitfall before it takes us out… Even worse is that we are being watched…_ she thought quickly, having noticed another party of Yautja lingering nearby watching the battle unfold. She'd be damned if they came in to steal the kill if she and the boys were forced to retreat.

Glancing Hu'sta's way, she calculated the next course of action. Hu'sta was about to be on the receiving end of a nasty headbutt, but Vayuh'ta wouldn't allow it. Leaping forward, she extended her legs and used the male as a surface to kick off from, effectively knocking him out of harm's way and launching her up at the monster.

Plunging her spear into one of its eyes, she saw stars when she felt it land a clumsy swipe with one of its spider spines on her, effortlessly throwing her into a tree a few feet away. If she hadn't been augmented the way she was, she would have surely broken a few ribs.

"**Vayuh'ta!"** Hu'sta cried out as he fended off the wounded creature from lunging at her.

"**Pitfall!"** she managed to gasp out in pain as she crawled away from the immediate battlezone. It knocked the air out of her and it was a struggle to regain her breath. From the corner of her eye, she saw Tan'kah take off and forced herself to her feet. She had to catch up and meet him at the designated point; Hu'sta was acting as bait and she needed to make it count. The creature seemed to be enraged as its eyes began to glimmer with bloodlust, its attention locked on the male as it relentlessly charged at him.

Everything felt like a blur and soon enough she reached the trap they had prepared prior to the attack.

"**Little sister!"** Tan'kah called to her as he slid some rope across the ground to her. Swinging the rope around the nearest tree to use as leverage, she wrapped her hands around the cord and anchored her body, bracing herself for the impending impact. They didn't have to wait long as Hu'sta ran towards them.

"**Get ready!"** he shouted and before long, leapt to the side at the very last second as Tan'kah lifted the rope, effectively catching the beast's front legs and sending it plummeting headfirst into the pit of spears and various blades. It flailed for a bit, forcing the trio to quickly bring the rope against its rear to force its body further into the pit.

After a bit of struggle, its large body finally began to still and the three found a moment to catch a break, or so they thought. Somewhere nearby, another large roar erupted and they suspected the smell of the creature's blood permeating through the air had something to do with it.

Merely sharing looks of acknowledgement with one another, they readied themselves for the next beast.

* * *

Lilia sat half-dressed on her bed with her back resting against the wall and knees pressed against her chest under the oversized white shirt she wore. Resting her chin on top of her knees, she groaned when she replayed the incident over and over again in her mind.

_Why do these things happen to me…?_ She thought gloomily, hugging her legs closer to herself. Something so sensual and exciting like that never happened in her entire life. She had been crept on by one of her foster parents butler whenever she bathed, but it never got to the point of physical contact which she was grateful for.

This was entirely different however.

The male had touched her plenty of times before, but in a chaste way that left her feeling like a child under a guardian's care. The way he put his hands on her the night before, however, was completely different and sparked something deep within her body that ached for release. Slowly relaxing herself, she began to run her hands along the places he touched, her imagination turning to darker places as she began venturing in areas never explored. She gasped in surprise when the pads of her fingers grazed her sensitive nipples; he definitely hadn't touched her there, but something about the action felt electric. Hesitantly making soft circular motions before pinching them gently, she gasped again.

All of these strange sensations shooting throughout her body… What was happening to her? She didn't know what compelled to behave this way, but a small inner voice urged her to continue almost too desperately.

Feeling the heat begin to pool between her legs, she continued to run her hands along her body in different places, noting the spots that felt pleasant to touch. Deciding that she really enjoyed the sensation she got out of rubbing her nipples, she kept one hand posted there as her other hand traveled to her upper thigh. Suddenly, she paused when her fingers landed on top of her most private body part. Her breath hitched in her throat as she went for it, using the pad of her middle finger to lightly poke and rub at the nub hidden beneath a layer of cloth.

As she contemplated dipping her hand into her panties, she suddenly jerked to a stop when she heard a bump coming from somewhere in the house. Feeling the heat suddenly distribute to her cheeks, she was certain she was as red as a tomato as she quickly felt around her immediate surroundings for her leggings to get dressed. Was the pre-trial done that fast? It surely hadn't been that long since they both left and was told they would return later in the day.

Though the embarrassment ate away at her, she decided that she did not want things to be awkward between any of them. The moment she was decent, she carefully wandered out of her room and was about to call out a greeting when she noted that the way the person moved was completely different from how Vayuh'ta and A'thael moved about. Pausing as she listened closely, the set of footfalls wandering around were moderately heavy, almost somewhat sloppy as they dragged their feet lazily.

A'thael always had a powerful and substantial stride, he never dragged his feet or kept his gait concealed unless it was later in the evening or if he was watching out for something. Vayuh'ta had a softer tread, her steps controlled and with purpose whenever she graced the halls. This intruder was sloppy, and Lilia would make sure that if it came to it, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Quietly and carefully backtracking into her room, she felt around until she came across the wooden stick she used to practice with Vayuh'ta at times. Pressing herself against the corner of the room closest to the door, she listened with bated breath as the intruder drew closer. Willing herself to remain strong, she tried to remember everything she learned from the other female so far.

_Stay calm and never let your emotions get the better of you. The moment you panic, you are done for._ _Never hesitate Lilia! _Vayuh'ta's words resounded loudly in her mind as she tightened her grip on the stick.

Before she knew it, the footsteps stopped just outside of her doorway. Hearing the door being pushed open, she leapt forward and swung with all her might. Hearing a male grunt while dodging, she swung at him once more without hesitation. Her assault did not last long however as she suddenly felt the edge of the stick being grabbed and pulled easily out of her grasp. This threw her off balance as she suddenly landed clumsily on her bottom, making her groan in pain.

"**What the pauk ooman!"** the intruder began before throwing the stick somewhere to the other side of the room.

"Who are you and what do you want!" she cried out while scooting herself far away from the male, back suddenly hitting the wall sooner than she expected.

"**I come here looking for A'thael and get a rabid lou-dte kale attacking me instead… I am not here to harm you. I have business with him,"** he said irritably. Feeling herself get slightly provoked at the term, she fought to keep herself in check. She was in no position to lash out at this unknown Yautja when she was aware of the disadvantages she had.

"Don't call me that…" she began before pulling herself together and coming to a stand. "He is obviously not at home right now… What do you want stranger?"

"**As I have stated, there are important matters to discuss with him. When will they return ooman? I have already left the market unattended for too long."**

Feeling uncomfortable at having him in her personal living space, she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to the side. "Can we talk in the kitchen quarters? I'm not very comfortable having you in my room…" she trailed off, hoping he would get the hint. Hearing him shuffle after a moment, she felt extremely relieved that he moved outside of her room. To her dismay, she found that he waited by the door and seemed expectant of her to lead the way.

"**I will follow you ooman, I do not trust exposing my back to you especially after the little stunt you pulled back there,"** he stated simply and she huffed in response.

"It's not like I am in any position to fight you fairly… And then you come barging in here when I'm home alone nonetheless… Geez…" she muttered as she reached up to grab onto the string in the hallway. Hearing the male trill strangely behind her, she counted her steps and felt for the telltale bead in front of the kitchen.

"**I had forgotten that you were afflicted with vision loss. That would explain your sloppy assault. Though I must admit it was quite impressive that you picked up on my location so fast," **he mused out loud as he followed closely behind her. She could practically feel his eyes examining her every action in curiosity.

"Vayuh'ta has been training me… I'm obviously at a disadvantage given that I can't see, but the human body makes up for its shortcomings, just like most animals tend to do as nature sees fit," she said matter-of-factly, nearly running into the table had she not put her hands up in time to feel the chair in front of her.

"**So you say ooman, but you still seem rather clumsy to me."**

"Of course you would think that…" she mumbled and sat down, listening to him move to take his position across from her. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking... What is your name? I find it rather rude to converse when you don't know whom you are speaking to."

She could tell he paused and debated on whether or not he wanted to divulge that sort of information to her, but seeing as they had nothing better to do for the time being, he answered her.

"**I am called Za-Ma'ji ooman."**

"Well Za-Ma'ji, my name is Lilia, so please stop addressing me as 'ooman'. It feels incredibly degrading and I was also taught to voice my disagreement when I see fit… Otherwise no one would be wiser or take me seriously if I didn't put my foot down and draw the line..." She had absolutely no idea why she was word vomiting, but perhaps it was because she nervous that she found it difficult to stop herself.

"**I agree, but you also do not need to explain yourself after stating such. Take pride, ooman."**

_This guy just won't let me win will he…?_ She thought while leaning back into her chair.

Sitting in silence for a few minutes before she suddenly brought up more conversation, she found that once she got into the groove of things, the male had become more responsive and lax. Despite their initial stand off, he was actually very easy to talk to and seemed to have seen many things during his life that Lilia couldn't even begin to dream of.

He was very frank and Lilia couldn't help but admire how blunt the Yautja were. It made having a conversation a lot easier as she learned that lying or painting pictures of one's life often resulted in miscommunication, something she encountered many times on Earth.

"**I meant to ask you earlier ooman, but that mark on your shoulder…" **he began before she felt herself go rigid. Why were they all so fascinated with the tattoo on her body?

"What about it? And I told you to stop calling me that. If you keep doing so I'll just refer to you as insensitive Yautja!" she teased, finding that he was probably the only one she could get away with being somewhat silly.

"**What does that even mean...? Fine, if that is the only way you will satisfy my curiosity. Tell me Lilia." **It sounded odd rolling off his tongue, but Lilia felt giddy nonetheless. It was a small yet personal victory to have someone else actually call her name. A Yautja too for that matter.

She filled him in on whatever she knew and could sense something change in the atmosphere as he listened to her story intently. For some reason, his presence made her feel safe, like a long-lost friend or protector. It was hard to distinguish between the two, but it was odd how she felt as comfortable as she did in that moment letting this stranger into her dark past.

As she wrapped her story up, she heard him click pensively as he absorbed her words down to the very last detail. The longer he remained silent, the more she began to worry. Did she say something wrong? Had she talked too much? Did his language translator process her words correctly?

"Za-Ma'ji…?" she said softly, uncertainty laced within her tone.

"**...Do you remember anything else about that night you were attacked?" **he responded carefully and she couldn't help but feel there was more to his question that she could presently give.

"No, not really… I remember someone protecting me after getting the black monster away…?" she suddenly paused as the fuzzy bits and pieces began to slowly clear up. Before she could delve further, the sound of the front door being opened loudly followed by two sets of steps broke her from her train of thought, the memory becoming hazy once more.

Hearing Za-Ma'ji get to his feet, she took a deep breath. He wasn't telling her something and due to the fact they were interrupted, she wouldn't get the chance to pry it out of him any time soon.

"**A'thael you have returned. You kept me waiting long enough," **Za-Ma'ji greeted moodily as the other male crossed the room to join them. Lilia was surprised to hear Vayuh'ta go straight to her room and wondered if the pre-trial went as well as she had hoped.

As she got up to go after the other female, she was startled when she felt Za-Ma'ji grab her wrist and gently pull her back down into her seat. Glancing in his direction curiously, she could only wonder why he wanted to keep her there if this was some sort of Yautja business.

"**Vayuh'ta succeeded ooman, no need to fret. ****I informed you that today was the pre-trial brother. It is not my fault you have such a poor memory."**

It bothered her that he was acting normally, as if nothing had happened between them the night before. If he wished to leave it at that, then she would bring it up another day. It wasn't a very appropriate time and she didn't really want Za-Ma'ji to hear about what occurred between them. It was bad enough that Vayuh'ta witnessed it as she wasn't sure if the other female was upset with her or not.

"**Well it is not my fault that the market is chaotic these days. Between the sudden visit from the Arbitrator and news of that badblood gang wreaking havoc, I have been busy. However, I was able to gather more information on the lost Yautja technology…" **Za-Ma'ji trailed off and Lilia heard him fiddling with something. As the device hummed to life, she wondered what was going on as a sudden high pitched sound speckled with static rang in her ears.

As the sound adjusted itself, she began to hear voices, familiar voices and felt her breath hitch in her throat when she heard her uncle speaking.

'-his is…-vid reporting from... Today is...twenty-eighth of August, 2064. Many breakthroughs have been made within this past month and this is no exception…' the audio of the transmission sounded fuzzy as it came in and out of focus, leaving Lilia to clutch the edges of her chair. It felt so strange to hear his voice after so long.

'..-ur biggest discovery is this extraterrestrial technology we managed to secu-... it is believed to be key in interacting with the Xenomorphs…' the audio cut out momentarily before picking up in the middle of a different conversation.

'...we plan on… using this device in an upcoming proj-... will depend on host assimilation and be repea-... multiple trials before perfecting prototype… we shall dub this as Proj-...LUNA'

Suddenly, the audio died and the static sound disappeared. The three occupants in the room sat quietly before Za-Ma'ji felt the need to elicit some sort of response other than silence.

"**Well? What do you think Lilia? Considering you told me you hail from this ooman facility."**

"This was about 6 years before I was even born…" she said absentmindedly after a few moments, desperately trying to process what she had just heard. After replaying the last bit of audio in her brain a few times, she realized that her uncle sounded nothing like the man she remembered; he sounded cold and calculating, completely opposite from the encouraging and gentle man that stayed by her side when she had her lab tests done.

"I honestly don't know what you expect me to say."

"**Have you heard anything about this project during the time you lived there? Other oomans are not exactly skilled in being as discreet as they like to think they are," **A'thael suddenly chimed in, clearly intrigued by this new bit of information.

Lilia thought about his question and only drew blanks. Had there ever been a time that the nurses or other doctors let something slip? Feeling her head start to throb, she sighed heavily. She wanted to believe that what she was hearing wasn't real, but couldn't get past the idea that it was most likely very possible given her family's scientific background.

"I can't recall uncle David ever letting something about a project LUNA slipping… This is the first I've heard of it… At least from what I can remember. Don't forget, my memories are still a bit hazy. I'm curious, but nothing comes to mind as of this moment. Sorry…" she trailed off, wrapped her arms around herself once more. What did her uncle get so caught up in that made him sound so cold and different?

"**Were you able to recover anything else Za-Ma'ji?"**

"**There was only this other segment that was in poor condition…"** the male said as he fumbled around with the device again.

"...How were you even able to get these Za-Ma'ji? I don't know what the facility's condition is like anymore but I'm sure it was mostly destroyed after the attack…"

"**The Yautja are very resourceful, especially when it concerns technology stolen from us. It is a sworn code among our kind to eliminate all traces of our presence when the hunt fails in addition to ensuring proper disposal or collection if our predecessors are unsuccessful at destroying evidence," **Za-Ma'ji stated all at once.

"I suppose that makes sense… But that still doesn't answer my question Za-Ma'ji," Lilia muttered. He was clearly dodging the question and she wasn't going to let him get away with it. She'd be damned if both males dodged her this day.

"**Tread carefully ooman. You are being asked the questions here," **A'thael warned her.

"Yeah, well I'm tired of having to answer personal questions all the time and not being met halfway. I may be in no position in your eyes, but I'm getting fed up of having all of you delve into my past! Until you can start giving me more answers I'm done here. Excuse me," she gushed while quickly getting to her feet and hurrying out of the room. Bumping into the corner of the doorway on her way out, she let out a loud frustrated yelp before continuing on her way, leaving the two males speechless at her sudden and clumsy departure.

* * *

"**...That ooman is a bit feistier than she lets on. Though I could sense some pent up energy in her when we spoke earlier."**

"**When did the both of you become so friendly, Za-Ma'ji?"**

"**...She is the little ooman from back then A'thael," **he suddenly revealed, surprising A'thael with this piece of information. All of the research he had been doing was beginning to make sense as some of the pieces started to fall into place.

"**I had my own suspicions the moment I saw the mark on her shoulder, but was not entirely certain. What were the odds of encountering the same being over such a long time span. Are you certain though?"**

"**Yes… I remember those eyes. It was my fault A'thael… Our brothers are dead because I screwed up on that chiva…"** he trailed off, immense regret clinging to his words. Za-Ma'ji was one of the few of his kind that was more emotional than socially acceptable, however he was good at keeping himself in check in front of others except for him but A'thael found that he did not mind so much. It was a comforting feeling to know that his brother trusted him with his inner thoughts and emotions despite the stigma behind it.

"**Sei-i, our brothers are gone. Did you think that you could atone for your failure by saving her?"**

"**Maybe I did… She was so small and fragile-looking that when I saw the kiande amedha lurking over her, I could not help it. It is troubling... Why would an ooman life matter? But it would have been dishonorable for me to not try seeing as I could not help the others… My body moved before I even realized it and suddenly she was in my arms,"** Za-Ma'ji expressed himself in such a way that A'thael understood. It was similar to his own situation with his pup; he didn't even have to think before coming to her rescue. It ate away at him for a long time, but he learned to accept his spur of the moment decision and found that there was no need to regret anything.

"**In all honesty though, it was you who truly saved her A'thael, you saved us both. Had you not rushed in when you did, we surely would have perished that day. What are the odds that we crossed paths again though?" **he couldn't help but wonder as the situation in its entirety was bizarre.

"**Let us not dwell too much on the past brother. It is done. We should refrain from speaking about this subject any longer for today," **A'thael cut him short, having sensed someone lingering in the hallway and eavesdropping on their conversation.

Za-Ma'ji suddenly sensed the other person as well and they shared a nod of understanding.

"**Sei-i, I take my leave now brother. Until our paths cross again, I shall keep you updated."**

"**Thank you brother. Vayuh'ta's chiva will occur five days from today… Just to inform you in case you forget once again."**

Za-Ma'ji scoffed and waved his hand in a dismissive manner before leaving A'thael at the table with his own thoughts.

"**It is not polite to eavesdrop on matters that do not concern you pup…"**

And with that Vayuh'ta rounded the corner slowly before locking eyes with him, the shock of her discovery fully apparent as it danced in her sapphire orbs.

"**Father…?"**

* * *

**Terms Utilized**

If any mistakes are made with any of the terms, please don't hesitate to correct me.

**Sei-i: yes**

**Kiande amedha: hard meat (Xenomorphs)**

**Chiva: trial**

**Ooman: human**

**Lou-dte kale: child-maker (female)**


End file.
